


Дорога, ведущая на север

by Mouse_M



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два бога, два человека и долгая дорога впереди... Путешествие, во время которого может случиться все, что угодно.  В некотором роде сайдстори к "Усмирившему бога".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Женщина за стойкой отеля была навахо. Ну или, как минимум, наполовину навахо: такие прямые носы и черные волосы редко достаются потомкам европейских каторжников. Кроме того, на запястье у неё болтался амулет: отполированный кусочек кости на кожаном шнурке. Впрочем, с тем же успехом она могла купить его за десять центов на блошином рынке: Бартон ничерта не понимал в индейских побрякушках.

-Как выйдете, поверните налево, - у женщины странно двигались губы: как будто когда-то ей сломали челюсть, и кости так и не срослись, как следует. Она положила на стойку ключ с белой пластиковой биркой. - Пятая по счету дверь. Вы припарковали машину за мотелем?

-Я без машины, - Клинт подхватил спортивную сумку и толкнул дверь, окунаясь в полуденный зной .

Он не соврал: последние шесть километров до забытого Богом мотеля на границе Нью-Мехико он одолел пешком. Старый додж, купленный неподалеку от аэропорта, исправно провез Бартона несколько часов , но в итоге сдался, превратившись в истекающую горячим паром груду металлолома. Клинт отнесся к этому философски: забрал с заднего сидения сумку, а из бардачка карту штата, и отправился дальше на своих двоих.

К тому моменту, как на горизонте показалось одноэтажное здание дешевого мотеля, Хоукай был покрыт пылью, и пах, как старые носки, сбрызнутые одеколоном.

Неделю назад он обнаружил на полу гостиничного номера в Сан-Хосе белый конверт, просунутый под дверь. В конверте с семизначным кодом на внутренней стороне лежал билет до Лас-Крусес и сложенный вдвое листок с адресом мотеля. Бартону понадобился день, чтобы завершить дела в Гватемале и вернуться в Штаты.

Он не был здесь уже полтора года.

Тогда, после памятного лета, когда безумный бог едва не сравнял с землей пол Нью-Йорка, Бартон понял, что устал. Словно бегун, преодолевающий последние метры с порванными сухожилиями, Клинт добежал до финиша, но дальше двигаться не мог. Он обратился к Фьюри и, к своему удивлению, не встретил отказа. В течение нескольких часов Клинт собрался и, ни с кем не попрощавшись, уехал. Он никого не хотел видеть, даже Наташу. Особенно Наташу: только она могла понять, какой раздрай был в его душе, а Бартон не хотел вытаскивать эти чувства на поверхность. Он знал, что Наташа не будет в обиде, потому что сама поступила бы точно также.

Он отправился на юг и вскоре на границе штата Висконсин наткнулся на палаточный лагерь бродячего цирка. Старый грузовик и несколько пикапов образовывали полукруг, в котором артисты поставили свои палатки. Было раннее утро, но в лагере уже кипела жизнь. От походной кухни поднимался дымок, и в воздухе пахло тушеным мясом. Перед одним из пикапов тренировались гимнасты: их узкие тела пронзали прохладный утренний воздух словно иглы. Клинт невольно вспомнил, как много лет назад два мальчика точно так же тренировали акробатические кульбиты, пока один из них не понял, что его призвание совсем в другом.

Появление Бартона внесло в размеренный быт циркачей некоторую сумятицу: гимнасты прекратили тренировку, и один из них — мальчишка лет десяти — побежал к палаткам. Клинт ждал, облокотившись на капот своей машины, пока полог одного из шатров не откинулся, и навстречу ему не вышел мужчина. Он был широкоплеч, но не слишком: скорее гибок, чем силен, поджарый но не худой. Он был бы копией Клинта, если бы тот посвятил жизнь эквилибристике и был на несколько лет старше.

Мужчина остановился в паре метров от машины Бартона. Поднимающееся солнце било ему в лицо, и потому он приложил сложенную козырьком ладонь ко лбу. Насколько секунд он разглядывал Бартона из-под ладони.

-Клинтон?- произнес он наконец так, словно это имя само по себе было чем-то невероятным.

-Бернард, - Бартон кивнул и, оттолкнувшись от капота, сделал шаг вперед. - Привет, братишка.

Клинт провел в цирке следующие шесть месяцев. Он помнил многих еще с детства: в узкий круг бродячих циркачей редко попадали чужаки. Клинт переезжал с труппой с места на место: помогал ставить палатки, таскал реквизит, а вечера проводил с братом и его семьей.

Бернард повел себя так, словно последний раз видел брата в прошлом месяце, а не двадцать лет назад. Тот и сам не мог отделаться от ощущения, что никуда не уходил: вокруг были сплошь знакомые лица, и даже жена Бернарда Кларисса была дочерью Луиса - человека, который когда-то привел братьев в цирк. Как и Бернард, она и двое их детей были эквилибристами. В маленьком цирковом мирке преемственность поколений была сильна, как нигде.

Клинт ловил себя на мысли, что мог бы остаться тут навсегда: Кларисса и оба его племянника приняли его сразу с той же легкостью, что и Бернард. Они так любили его брата, что немного этой любви перенесли и на Клинта: даже его замкнутость не обижала эту жизнерадостную, похожую на птичек-колибри семью. Они бы с радостью поддержали его, реши он остаться... но он так и не решил.

Через пол-года Клинт собрал немногочисленные пожитки, тепло распрощался с братом, и уехал. Он отправился в Новую Англию, и уже через пару дней стоял на одной из предпортовых улочек Бостона под тяжелой дверью, обитой железом. На табличке, украшавшей дверь значилось «Охранное агентство «Асванг». Много лет назад, впервые увидев эту дверь, семнадцатилетний Клинтон Бартон, задался вопросом, что такое этот «Асванг». Еще несколько лет спустя Фрэнки рассказал ему, что это филиппинский вампир. Клинтон в ответ только хмыкнул: он уже тогда достаточно знал Фрэнки, что понять: такое название вполне в его духе. За ровным частоколом экзотических букв скрывалась гнилая суть, точно также, как и Фрэнки тая в себе двойное дно.

Фрэнсис Доу был хозяином агентства «Асванг» и давним другом Бартона, если, конечно, хоть об одном из них можно было сказать, что у них есть друзья. Фрэнсис родился 57 лет назад на Филлипинах, в крошечном городке у военно-морской базы Субик Бэй. Мать родила его в 17 лет, забеременев от одного из американских солдат, наводнявших городок в выходные. Обычно дети от смешанных браков получаются весьма недурны собой, но в случае с Фрэнки эта закономерность не сработала. Он был по-филиппински низкорослый и широконосый, обладая при этом круглыми глазами на выкате и широким лбом. Фрэнки не приобрел ни приятной смуглости матери, ни белокожести отца: его лицо в любое время года имело неприятный желтушный оттенок, и Бартон мог только гадать, кто из родителей наградил Фрэнки чудовищно-оттопыренными ушами.

Словно в компенсацию за отталкивающую внешность природа одарила Фрэнсиса острым умом и звериным чутьем: в 17 лет он уехал из дома, отправившись в Бостон. Искал ли он отца — базу к тому времени успели закрыть -или просто решил попытать счастья в большом городе, никто не знал. Известно было одно: судьба явно благоволила юному Доу, так как проведя в Бостоне всего месяц и даже не успев потратить украденные у матери деньги (она прятала их в жестяной коробке из-под сигар, откладывая на покупку подержанной машины), Фрэнсис нашел себе работу в бакалейной лавке, получив в качестве оплаты жалкие гроши и возможность жить в крошечной грязной комнатушке над лавкой. С неожиданной для 17-летнего подростка серьезностью он принялся за работу, откладывая каждый заработанный доллар. Все накопленное он тратил на книги, занимаясь с усердием, редким для любого возраста. Вечерами, свободными от учебы и работы (что, надо сказать, бывало нечасто), он ездил в метро, вытаскивая кошельки из карманов зазевавшихся пассажиров и ни разу не попавшись.

Он провел так несколько лет — воруя, читая и работая — пока однажды не понял, что готов сделать следующий шаг. Сентябрьским утром он проснулся, одел единственную рубашку и темные шерстяные брюки и отправился устраиваться на работу в Бостонский департамент полиции. Клинт до сих пор не знал — сам не спрашивал, а Фрэнки не рассказывал — как ублюдку-филиппинцу удалось пройти все тесты, собеседования и опросы. Возможно свою роль сыграла его начитанность, возможно — везение, а может быть в тот год в департаменте была не выполнена квота по нацменьшинствам на государственной службе. Как бы то ни было, в итоге Фрэнсис был принят в департамент в качестве младшего секретаря отдела по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями. Следующие пару лет Фрэнки сортировал бумажки, делал кофе и сидел в архиве, параллельно продолжая учебу - теперь уже в учебном центре при Департаменте. Он был смышлен, усерден и отлично ладил с начальством. Все это пошло ему на руку, и через два года он сменил место секретаря на должность младшего офицера. В последующие годы карьера Фрэнки шла только вверх, никуда не сворачивая. Из экономического он перевелся в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, со временем получив место детектива и обзведясь полезными связями. Почти в каждом отделе у него были друзья — не столько по духу, сколько по интересам, и в целом Фрэнсис Доу был известен, как образцовый полицейский.

За все время работы в полиции он был замешан лишь в двух скандалах: первый раз свидетель, проходивший по делу о крупной сети сбыта синтетических наркотиков, дал показания против верхушки наркокартеля, и в числе прочих прозвучала фамилия детектива Доу. Однако на первом же слушании свидетель отказался от своих показаний, ссылаясь на то, что был не в себе. Сторона обвинения пыталась ссылаться на то, что свидетеля запугали, однако за недостатком улик была вынуждена признать поражение. Фрэнсису Доу принесли извинения и восстановили в должности.

Второй раз Фрэнсис сам проходил, как свидетель по делу о сети подпольных борделей. Он давал показания в пользу заместителя главы Бостонского Департамента полиции, присягнув на Библии в том, что в в тот момент, когда малолетняя китайская проститутка была задушена ремнем заместителя главы, сам владелец ремня вместе с детективом Доу играл в гольф в одном из загородных клубов.

В 37 лет Фрэнсис уволился из полиции и открыл собственное охранное агентство. К тому времени он уже был широко известен в узких кругах и был, что называется, человеком со связями. Агентство «Асванг» занималось специалистами узкого профиля: телохранителями самого лучшего сорта, надежными профессионалами, к чьим услугам прибегали влиятельные люди по обе стороны закона. Каждый из людей Доу был отобран им лично и чаще всего имел за плечами опыт службы в элитных военных подразделениях.

Бывали, однако и исключения: Бартон стал одним их них. К Фрэнки он попал мальчишкой, прямо из камеры полицейского участка, куда он загремел за жонглирование ножами на улице Бостона. Начальник полицейского участка оказался старым знакомым Фрэнки, и потому странный мальчишка, который не уронил ни одного ножа даже с закрытыми глазами, не проведя и одной ночи за решеткой отправился прямиком к двери «Асванга».

Эта встреча, без преувеличений, определила всю последующую жизнь Бартона. Его невероятный талант был огранен Фрэнки, словно драгоценный камень, открыл ему дверь в мир оружия и больших денег. Клинт прошел боевую подготовку под руководством лучших учителей, освоил огнестрельное и холодное оружие, научился убивать голыми руками. Он в принципе научился убивать.

Первые четыре года он учился, не принося Фрэнсису Доу почти никакого дохода. На пятый год его отправили в Мексику, охранять местного наркобарона. Контракт был подписан сроком на два года, и за это время Бартону удалось предотвратить пять покушений. После этого, перерывов в работе у него уже не было.

К слову, в команду Фьюри Клинт попал все через того же Фрэнки и, очевидно, обошелся Щ.И.Т.у в круглую сумму. После этого они с Доу не виделись ровно до того момента, как Бартон объявился у него под дверью прохладным ноябрьским утром. Фрэнки не забыл своего лучшего специалиста, и уже через пару дней, Клинт по контракту улетел в Гватемалу.

* * *

Номер мотеля напоминал картонную коробку, в которую зачем-то поставили кровать и тумбочку с телевизором. Стены неопределенного цвета были покрыты пятнами, о происхождении которых задумываться не хотелось, а сквозь приоткрытую дверь в ванную был виден грязно-серый кафельный пол. Шкаф тоже знавал лучшие времена: краска на дверцах облупилась и местами осыпалась.

Клинт бросил сумку на кровать, стянул куртку и расстегнул кобуру: казалось, что за шесть километров по солнцепеку кожаные ремни насквозь пропитались потом и срослись с плечами. Ножны на запястье тянули руку вниз. Чертова южная жара.

В ванной старая раковина была покрыта пятнами зубной пасты, оставшимися от предыдущего жильца. Рыжий таракан ползал у сливного отверстия. Бартон положил глок на крышку унитаза и повернул кран, глядя, как насекомое уносит в канализацию потоком воды. Затем включил душ: воздух тут же наполнил ровный гул ржавых труб, вода ударившаяся о пол душевой кабины отдавал желтизной. Клинт повернул вентиль до упора и полез в душ. Грязные джинсы и футболка остались лежать на полу: позже он засунет их в пластиковый пакет и выбросит в мусорный бак за мотелем. Клинт носил одежду лишь до того, как она рвалась или пачкалась: потом он выкидывал ее и покупал новую. Всегда одни и те же дешевые джинсы и футболки, темные кроссовки. Он вполне мог позволить себе купить ботинки от Эдварда Грина по штуке баксов за пару, а после приобрести остров в Тихом океане. Денег на многочисленный счетах хватило бы на пару грузовиков пошитых вручную ботинок, но Клинт не видел в этом смысла. Он любил свою работу, а то, что за нее так до хрена платили, было, по сути, приятным побочным эффектом.

Вернувшись в комнату, Хоукай достал из сумки новые джинсы и футболку: на одежде еще сохранились магазинные бирки. Затем он взял с кровати подушку и покрывало и улегся на пол между кроватью и стеной, положив рядом с подушкой снятый с предохранителя глок. Сквозь закрытые жалюзи тонкими полосками пробивался свет. В ванной гудели старые трубы.

Бартон провалился в сон.

* * *  
Во сне он стоит на узкой площадке высоко под куполом цирка. Над головой натянуто полосатое полотнище, внизу на трибунах беснуется толпа. Крики то ли ярости, то ли восторга долетают издалека, словно под ним не посыпанная опилками арена, а многие мили пустоты. Свет прожекторов бьет прямо в глаза, и Клинт почти не видит тонкую перекладину качелей, спускающихся из-под купола. Бартон несколько раз сжимает кулаки, чувствуя, как осыпается с ладоней мел, делает шаг назад, подбирается, и, оттолкнувшись, прыгает.

Руки смыкаются на деревянной перекладине, сила инерции несет его вперед, навстречу слепящему свету. Клинт чувствует, как все внутри привычно замирает, когда в самой высокой точке его движения, он разжимает пальцы и делает сальто. Мгновение свободного падения, и он раскрывает ладони, чтобы поймать перекладину. Но прежде, чем он успевает это сделать, на его запястьях смыкаются чужие пальцы.

В этот миг между двумя ударами сердца Клинт смотрит вверх, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто его держит. Это кажется ему невероятно важным, но слепящий свет бьет в глаза, и все, что он видит – это темный абрис человеческой фигуры.

Сердце с силой бьется в груди, голоса внизу звучат все тише, и воздух словно сгущается, застывая в горле вязкой смолой. Клинт чувствует, как внутри морской волной поднимается паника, когда он осознает свою беспомощность.

Все, что он может –это нестись навстречу пустоте, вслед за неизвестным кем-то, сжимающим его руки…

* * *

Он проснулся резко, почувствовав сквозь сон чужое присутствие. Рука на автомате схватила пистолет, палец лег на курок. Сознание еще преодолевало тонкий барьер, отделяющий его от реальности, а Клинт уже целился поверх кровати в источник шума.

\- Привет.

Красный свет южного солнца пробивался сквозь щели в жалюзи, и в его лучах волосы женщины, стоявшей по ту сторону кровати, горели рыжим огнем.  
-Привет, - откликнулся Бартон хриплым со сна голосом и, чуть помедлив, опустил пистолет. Наташа почти не изменилась с их последней встречи, разве что рыжие волосы были острижены совсем коротко, да на виске появилась тонкая нить нового шрама.

-Ребята нашли твою развалюху на пятнадцатом километре. Одного из них укусил опоссум: эта тварь забралась под водительское сиденье, - Наташа улыбнулась, обнажив ряд крупных белых зубов. – Парни все еще спорят, не пошел ли ты этому зверю на обед, но я была уверена, что найду тебя здесь, безмятежно спящего. Как провел время в Гватемале?

\- Отлично, - Клинт щелкнул предохранителем и поднялся на ноги. – Грязь и солнце круглый год.

\- У нас тоже бывало жарко, - усмехнулась Наташа, вытаскивая из рюкзака тонкий лэптоп.- Пять минут на водные процедуры или сразу перейдем к делу?  
Бартон помахал в воздухе растопыренной пятерней и пошел в ванную. Глок он взял с собой.

Клин ополаскивал лицо холодной водой, краем глаза наблюдая, как Наташа сбросила обувь и по-турецки уселась на кровать с лэптопом. Снайпер усмехнулся: его забавляла ее восточная привычка разуваться в жилых помещениях: это было как-то по-домашнему и совсем не вязалось с Наташей.

Потом Бартон качал пресс на полу у кровати, а женщина задумчиво смотрела на него, подперев подбородок кулаком.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему Фьюри на целых два года отпустил тебя на вольные хлеба? – внезапно спросила Наташа. Клинт пожал плечами, не прерывая движения:

\- Я давно не брал отпуск?

\- Шутник, - Наташа растянула губы в ухмылке. – Но если серьезно…

\- Если серьезно, то я все понимаю, - Клинт последний раз толкнул корпус вверх и поднялся одним плавным движением. – Все в порядке: никаких кошмаров по ночам, никаких приступов самобичевания. Я в норме.

Наташа ничего не ответила, продолжая смотреть на него снизу вверх. По ее лицу невозможно было понять, о чем она думает.

\- Что ж, - наконец произнесла женщина. – В таком случае я правильно поступила, вызвав тебя сюда.

\- Ты? –Клинт приподнял брови. – Не Фьюри?

-Формально приказ исходил от него, но инициатива была моя, - Наташа пожала плечами. – Мне предстоит одно дело, и хотелось бы, чтобы ты был рядом.  
Клинт задумчиво кивнул, принимая ее слова, как само собой разумеющееся: Наташа была специалистом высокого уровня, слишком ценной и дорогой, чтобы позволить кому попало прикрывать себе спину. А с Клинтом они работали много лет, и он тоже был ценным и очень, очень дорогим.

-Ну что, приступим? – Наташа похлопала по покрывалу рядом с собой. -У меня есть, что тебе показать, но сперва...маленькая предыстория. Примерно через три месяца после твоего отъезда наша служба внешнего наблюдения перехватила сигнал с метеорологического спутника. Какие-то необычные изменения в атмосфере над - ни за что не поверишь — определенной точкой в пустыне Нью-Мексико.

-Опять? - Клинт вздернул брови, чувствуя, как нехорошее предчувствие поднимает дыбом волосы на затылке. - Того и гляди, Альбукерке станет столицей мира...

\- Опять, да..., - Наташа внимательно смотрела на стрелка, словно желая сказать что-то другое. - Через два часа, приехав на место, наши обнаружили...некий объект. Его забрали на базу, и вот уже больше года он находится у нас. А теперь — смотри.

Она подвинула ему лаптоп и вывела на экран видеофайл, оказавшийся записью с камеры наблюдения. Бартон увидел комнату: светлые стены и пол, пустые углы, зеркало, пропускающее свет в одну сторону на пол-стены. В центре комнаты, на сложной системе креплений возвышался медицинский модуль: прозрачная пластиковая капсула с неподвижным телом внутри.

\- Что это? – Бартон приподнял бровь, разглядывая статичное изображение.

-Смотри дальше, - Наташа прикоснулась пальцем к тачпаду, открывая следующий видеофайл.

На сей раз снимал оператор: взгляду Бартона предстал тот же стерильный бокс и медицинский модуль, окруженный людьми в зеленых халатах хирургов. Верхняя часть капсулы отсутствовала, и за спинами врачей Клинт смог разглядеть бледную руку, перевитую венами, и тонкий желоб кровостока, заполненный алой жидкостью. От груди до впалого живота пациент был закрыт стерильной пленкой, посередине аккуратно разрезанной и закрепленной зажимами.   
Оператор дал крупный план, показывая разверстую впадину живота и влажную массу внутренностей. Очевидно, операция подходила к концу, так как один из врачей осторожно извлек из раскрытой раны какой-то сизый орган и переложил его в контейнер, наполненный пакетами с охлажденным гелем.  
Остальные немедленно приступили к зашиванию.

\- Я ошибаюсь, или они только что удалили тому парню поджелудочную? – Клинт покосился на Наташу. – Просто вырезали ее и все?

\- Верно, - женщина смотрела прямо на нее, и под ее пристальным взглядом Бартону стало неуютно. Он перевел взгляд обратно на экран.

На экране врачи стягивали края раны и накладывали швы. Из динамиков доносился приглушенный звон, когда тот или иной хирург бросал использованный инструмент в металлическую кюветку. Наконец был сделан последний стежок и, словно это послужило сигналом, оператор медленно двинулся вдоль края капсулы. Камера по очереди показала руку, плечо, линию шеи с едва заметным адамовым яблоком, и остановилась на лице.

Бартон замер, не замечая пристального взгляда Наташи.

От носа до подбородка лицо пациента закрывала кислородная маска, а к бритым вискам цеплялись присоски электродов. Он был совсем не похож на себя, но Клинт все равно узнал его.

Это был Локи.


	2. 2

Наташа вела машину, выставив локоть в окно. Ветер трепал ворот ее рубашки, шевелил коротко остриженные волосы надо лбом. Шоссе, рассекавшее желтую растрескавшуюся плоть земли, поглощало рыжий свет заходящего солнца, и Клинту вспомнилось, как однажды они с Бернардом точно также мчались в закат на угнанном у Луиса пикапе.

Клинту тогда было 16 лет. Бернарду - на два года больше. Они угнали машину, пока Луис, опрометчиво оставивший ключи в замке зажигания, таскал в палатку ящики с продуктами. Один так и остался на заднем сиденье, и всю дорогу в салоне пикапа пахло яблоками.

Бернард вел машину одной рукой, периодически высовываясь из окна чуть ли не по пояс и распевая во всю глотку «Человек в маске». Клинт хохотал, слушая фальшивое пение брата и периодически отхлебывая виски из украденной на заправке бутылки.

Ночью, по возвращении домой, их ждала жестокая расправа, но в тот момент им обоим было наплевать. Они были молоды, пьяны, а воздух, врывающийся через открытые окна, пах асфальтом и горячим песком. В те мгновения - в старом пикапе, пахнущем яблоками и мчащему навстречу умирающему солнцу — у них не было ни прошлого, ни будущего, а одно лишь бесконечное «сейчас». Они не собирались убегать — Клинту понадобился еще целый год, чтобы прийти к этому решению. Откровенно говоря, братья вообще не задумывались о причинах и последствиях своих поступков.

В тот вечер им и правда влетело, как никогда: Луис избил обоих до полусмерти, а потом заставил разгружать оставшиеся продукты. В тот вечер Клинт впервые осознал, что его судьба не связана с бродячим цирком, и год спустя уже стоял посреди Бостона, жонглируя ножами.

-Клинт, - Наташин голос вернул его к действительности. - Ты пялишься на меня.

Бартон моргнул, сообразив, что последние пять минут не отрываясь смотрел Наташе в висок.

-Извини, - он отвел взгляд. -Задумался.

Она покосилась на него, а затем, на секунду оторвав взгляд от дороги, протянула руку на заднее сиденье и что-то вытащила из рюкзака. На колени Клинту упала красная пластиковая папка.

-Можешь почитать, пока едем, - Наташа подняла стекло, чтобы ветер не разметал бумаги по салону. - Несколько отчетов от медиков и стенография допроса руководителя исследовательской группы. Нам пришлось перенести часть данных на бумажные носители, когда к ним стали проявлять слишком большой интерес.

-Интерес извне? -уточнил Клинт, без особого интереса пролистывая пачку распечаток,покрытых кривыми кардиограмм.

-Изнутри, - Наташа ухмыльнулась, сворачивая с шоссе на узкую грунтовую дорогу. - Фьюри пришлось привлечь независимого консультанта.

-Все было настолько плохо? -Бартон, не по наслышке знавший скрытность начальства, удивленно приподнял брови.

-Все и сейчас не так, чтобы очень, - призналась напарница. - Я рада, что ты согласился вернуться. Мы скоро приедем, и Фьюри расскажет тебе все, что нужно, но...я очень рада. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Клинт промолчал. Он смотрел в окно и думал об увиденном в номере мотеля и о том, что рассказала Наташа после того, как закончилась видеозапись.

«Он был тут все это время, - говорила женщина, глядя на Клинта поверх лаптопа. - В лаборатории Щ.И.Т.а. То, что ты видел -лишь малая часть. Я не знаю всего, да и не хочу, если честно. Знаю, что первая группа, исследовавшая его, погибла. Все восемь человек. Знаю, что за все это время он ни разу не пришел в сознание. Он убил их как-то иначе. Знаю, что за этот год его успели несколько раз разобрать и собрать заново. Понятия не имею, что с ним собирались делать дальше - возможно, уничтожить... Теперь это уже не важно, потому что неделю назад за ним пришли».

Она рассказала, как рано утром, в шестом часу вдруг заискрили приборы, взвыла сигнализация, а по всем мониторам пошли помехи. Как молния, ударившая с ясного аризонского неба, пробила толщу земли, пройдя сквозь грунт и бетон. Как, поднявшись на поверхность, группа агентов увидела землю, покрытую пиктограммами и высокую фигуру с молотом в руке.

Клинт прокручивал в голове ее слова, раз за разом возвращаясь мыслями к видео. Он думал об услышанном, думал о том, чем это обернется для него, но более всего думал о теле в прозрачной капсуле, похожем на застывшее в куске янтаря насекомое. И о том, что даже в мыслях не хочет называть его по имени.  
Локи.

Хоукай покривил душой, когда сказал Наташе, что его не мучают ночные кошмары. Первые месяцы после отъезда, он являлся Бартону во снах, заставляя вскакивать в холодном поту. Днем все было в порядке: он помнил пришельца побежденным, понятным, земным — решенной проблемой, преодоленным препятствием. Он помнил чувство мстительной радости, когда плененный асгардец стоял перед ними в наручниках.

Однако Локи его снов был другим. Бледный бог, чужой и молчаливый, смотрел на него из темноты, и Бартон чувствовал, как перестает биться сердце. Он снова ощущал себя пустым, словно трупик кузнечика, высосанного пауком, и знал, что чужая воля вот-вот заполнит хрусткую оболочку его разума.

-Расскажи мне сама, пока у нас есть время, - Бартон бросил папку назад и уставился за окно, в сгущающуюся тьму. Пару часов назад ни пересекли границу Аризоны и, насколько помнил Клинт, через полчаса должны были прибыть на базу Щ.И.Т.- То, что скажет Фьюри. Я хочу узнать от тебя.

Он не смотрел на Наташу, но знал, что сейчас она поджимает губы, собираясь с мыслями. Несколько секунд в машине не было слышно ничего, кроме скрипа песка под колесами.

-Хорошо, сказала наконец Наташа. - Я попробую.

***

База Щ.И.Т.  
Аризона.  
3 дня назад.

В тесном полутемном помещении почти не было мебели: лишь ряд одинаковых стульев на гнутых алюминиевых ножках. Стены, выкрашенные в неопределенно-серый цвет, ровные соты вентиляционных решеток с налипшей на них пылью: комната словно пыталась слиться с полумраком, отойти на задний план, оттенить широкий прямоугольник силикатного стекла и три фигуры, замершие перед ним.

Тор, похожий в своем алом плаще на экзотическую птицу, по ошибке залетевшую в голубятню, стоял не шевелясь, устремив взгляд в залитую холодным светом комнату за стеклом. Комната была похожа на первую, как фотография на негатив: белые стены, белый пол, люминисцентные лампы под потолком: пустая коробка, устланная бумагой. В центре, прямо перед стеклом, пропускающем свет только в одну сторону, в инвалидном кресле сидел человек.

-Это... Локи? - Тор бросил взгляд назад, на Фьюри. Тот кивнул, пожимая плечами. Вопрос был, по сути, небезоснователен, потому что человек в инвалидном кресле напоминал Локи лишь отчасти: худой и сутулый, бледный до синевы, коротко остриженный. На бритых висках, покрытых круглыми отметинами от присосок, выступали сизые вены. Лицо с острыми скулами, с запавшими глазами было как-будто таким же, но в то же время неуловимо иным. Словно его несколько раз разобрали, а потом собрали заново. - Что с ним?

\- Ну, - Нил сцепил руки за спиной и подошел к асгардцу, глядя на его брата, ссутулившегося по ту сторону стекла. - Полгода назад удаленная у него почка восстанавливалась в течение трех дней., а кровь имела радиоактивный фон... Теперь у него даже остриженные волосы отрастают неделями, а кровь по химическому составу почти не отличается от человеческой.

-Это сделали с ним вы? - голос Тора наводил на мысли о свинцовых водах, смыкающихся над головой: он был тускл холоден. Он не сулил ничего хорошего. Наташа, стоявшая по левую руку от Фьюри подобралась, словно кошка перед прыжком.

-Это в некотором роде самоочевидно, - если Нил и напрягся, то по нему это было незаметно. - Собираешься мстить?

Несколько секунд Тор не отвечал, и его молчание грозовым облаком висело над головами собравшихся. Наконец он качнул головой.

-Нет, - он отвернулся от стекла и впервые встретился глазами с Фьюри. - Я мог бы, но не буду. Считайте, это было ваше право на месть. Но на этом все. Я забираю его.

-Что ж, - Нил скривил рот в некоем подобии улыбки . - Невежливо кусать протянутую руку... Мы не будем мешать.

Тор вздернул брови. «И как бы, ты помешал мне?» -читалось в его взгляде. Асгардец отвернулся и ткнул пальцем в силикатное стекло, указывая на массивные металлические обручи, опоясывающие запястья и лодыжки Локи.

-Он ходить то может?

-Может, - Фьюри пожал плечами. - Но мы предпочитаем не давать ему такой возможности.

-Даже после того, как вы превратили его...в человека? - хмыкнул Тор.

-Ты лучше всех знаешь своего...брата, - Фьюри вернул ему ухмылку, блеснув белоснежными зубами. - Зря перестраховываемся?

Тор пару мгновений молчал, глядя на то, что осталось от его брата. Локи не отрываясь, смотрел в одну точку на полу, и ввалившиеся глазницы на высохшем лице казались пустыми.

-Нет, - ответил он наконец. - Это Локи. В пятнадцать лет он свел с ума пажа, посмеявшегося над ним. Заставил мальчишку поверить, что у него в голове поселились осы. Парень несколько часов кричал, а потом разбил себе голову о ступени... Никакие предосторожности не будут чрезмерными, - Тор покачал головой. - Я хочу поговорить с ним.

-Мы будем слушать, - предупредил Фьюри, на что Тор лишь безразлично пожал плечами.

-Мне все равно. Я поговорю с ним, а потом мы уйдем.

***  
Нил и Наташа придвинулись ближе к стеклу, глядя, как белый прямоугольник двери отодвигается в сторону, и в комнату входит Тор.

-Локи, - голос Одинсона раздался из невидимых динамиков над Наташиной головой.

Сидящий в инвалидном кресле медленно поднял голову. Вблизи его лицо выглядело еще суше и болезненнее, напоминая посмертную маску. С минуту Локи молчал, разглядывая брата со странным выражением. Казалось, что он хочет выразить какую-то эмоцию - удивление или злость - но никак не может совладать со своим лицом.

-Тор, - наконец произнес пленник, разлепив потрескавшиеся губы. Голос его был под стать внешности: такой же тусклый и безжизненный, лишенный всякого выражения. Казалось, Локи просто назвал вошедшего по имени, как дети называют знакомые предметы: стол, стул окно. В его голосе не было ни радости, ни печали, и на лице Тора отразилось сомнение - не сошел ли его брат окончательно с ума? Однако через мгновение тот продолжил тем же невыразительным голосом. - Ты пришел за мной?

-Возможно, - Одинсон сделал несколько шагов, нависнув над братом. - Это зависит от тебя.

Вновь воцарилась тишина. В соседней комнате был слышен лишь тихий шорох динамиков, да сиплое дыхание Локи.

-Говори, -Локи с усилием поднял голову, задрав острый подбородок и устремив на Тора мутный взгляд сухих глаз. Наташе, наблюдающей за ними из соседней комнаты вдруг вспомнился приют во Волгограде, где она провела семь лет, и Глеб — странный мальчик с непропорционально большой головой и сухими, неподвижными ногами. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств его не направили сразу же в приют для особых детей, и целый месяц он провел среди сирот. Глеб целыми днями сидел в инвалидном кресле на веранде, глядя за окно, почти ни на что не реагируя. Лишь изредка, когда жестокие в своем любопытстве дети особенно его донимали, медленно поднимал голову и смотрел на своих мучителей сухими, похожими на пуговицы глазами.

Такими же точно глазами Локи смотрел сейчас на Тора. Наташа вспомнила, как вместе с другими детьми кидалась в безответного Глеба камешками и скатанной в шарики жеваной бумагой, желая не причинить боль, а скорее, заставить пошевелиться, заговорить - сделать хоть что-то. И как больной мальчик смотрел на них, словно говоря: «вам не сделать мне хуже...потому что хуже некуда».

-Вскоре, после того, как ты сбежал, меня короновали, - Тор скрестил руки на груди, ожидая от брата реакции, но тот молчал. - Отец...больше не мог править.  
-Он мертв? - прошелестел Локи.

-Он погрузился в Сон...Мать говорит, что он больше не проснется.

-Значит он мертв, - равнодушно произнес Лофт и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Его длинные бледные пальцы, бездвижно лежащие на подлокотниках, напоминали мертвых пауков. - Чего ты хочешь от меня?

-Меня короновали, но я не могу занять трон, - Тор сделал шаг вперед, нависнув над братом. - Пока не могу.

\- Иггдрасиль, - Локи запрокинул голову, и на его лице мелькнуло слабое подобие эмоции.

-Верно, - Тор наклонился, упираясь широкими ладонями о подлокотники кресла. -Я должен отправится к Иггдрасилю. И ты отведешь меня туда.


	3. 3

-Агент Бартон, - Фьюри поднялся из-за монитора навстречу вошедшим и кивнул в знак приветствия. Руки он, по обыкновению, не подал.- Нам вас не хватало.

Его кабинет, если это можно так назвать, был пуст: ни фотографий в рамках, ни стеллажей с книгами, ни дурацких памятных подарков от партнеров по гольф-клубу. Даже на столе не было ничего запоминающегося, если не считать трех мониторов. Кабинет Ника был отражением его самого: функциональный, лаконичный и ничего не говорящий о своем владельце. Среди молодых сотрудников Щ.И.Т ходила шутка о том, что глава агентства работает на аккумуляторах, а каждую ночь Мария Хилл убирает его в стенной шкаф.

-Рад это слышать, сэр - Клинт кивнул. - Наташа ввела меня в курс дела по дороге сюда.

-Тем лучше, - Ник жестом предложил агентам сесть. - Значит я могу не терять времени. Полагаю, она сообщила тебе суть: больше года назад мы обнаружили в пустыне Нью-Мехико печально знакомого тебе пришельца. Все это время он содержался на базе и был...некоторым образом исследован. Однако, пару дней назад обстоятельство резко изменились...

На этих словах Ник повернулся к крошечной камере наблюдения, закрепленной под потолком, и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Открылась дверь и в комнату вошел Тор. Кто-то снабдил его обычной одеждой, и Клинт едва сдержал ухмылку, увидев клетчатую рубашку из-под которой выглядывала футболка с портретом Элиса Купера. Не выдержав, он покосился на Наташу, но та лишь пожала плечами.

-Приветствую...- Тор протянул широкую ладонь, и Бартон, шагнул вперед, пожимая ему руку.

-Клинт, - подсказал стрелок. - Тебя то я хорошо помню.

Спасибо, что ты присоединился, - асгардец перевел взгляд на Наташу. -И тебе тоже. Я понимаю, что все происходящее стало для вас неожиданностью, но я не хотел бы терять время. Поэтому, если вас что-то интересует -спрашивайте, и отправимся в путь.

-Собственно, у меня только один вопрос, - пожал плечами Клинт -Куда мы направляемся?

-Я не знаю.

На секунду воцарилась тишина. Бартон с Наташей переглянулись. Потом посмотрели на Фьюри. И, наконец, повернулись к Тору.

-В смысле? - Наташа смотрела на Тора так, словно он только что сказал ей, что отныне и до конца жизни она будет работать бесплатно. Из чувства гражданского долга.

-Это...довольно сложно, - асгардец пятерней отвел назад волосы, падающие на глаза. Все присутствующие молчали, ожидая продолжения. Тор вздохнул, потер ладони, пошевелил губами, подбирая слова. Агенты терпеливо ждали. Наконец, Одинсон решился продолжитть. - Вы слышали про Иггдрасиль?

-Огромное мифическое дерево? - спросил Бартон, надеясь, что память, чудом сохранившая обрывочные воспоминания о прочитанных в детстве книгах, его не подвела.

-Не совсем, - Тор покачал головой. - Вовсе не дерево, если точнее. Это...что-то вроде потока живительной силы, пронизывающего все девять миров. Некая созидательная энергия, питающая Вселенную.

-Вселенская высоковольтная линия? - Наташа вздернула бровь.

-Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но полагаю, что мы мы имеем в виду что-то похожее, - Тор пожал плечами. - В том месте, откуда я родом...в Асгарде...будущий царь не может занять трон, не прикоснувшись к Иггдрасилю.

\--Что-то вроде обряда инициации? - поинтересовался Фьюри.

Почти, но не совсем, - Тор сделал неопределенный жест, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Мы живем несоизмеримо дольше вас, и почти не подвержены болезням. Царь же живет гораздо дольше любого в Асгарде. Он видит дальше. Знает больше. Все это дает Иггдрасиль.

-Почему же тогда все в вашем мире не используют эту...энергию? - Наташа сложила руки на груди и облокотилась на край стола. - И почему мы ничего не знаем о ней тут, на Земле?

-Выдержать прикосновение к Иггдрасилю может не каждый асгардец и вовсе не сможет человек, - Тор вздохнул, и Клинту подумалось, что человек с такой грудной клеткой вполне может порвать футболку, просто сделав вдох поглубже. - И совсем мало кто знает, как найти Иггдрасиль. Мой отец знал. И наверняка знает Локи. Поэтому я здесь. Я хотел забрать его в Асгард, чтобы он показал мне путь, но сейчас это кажется...невыполнимым. То, что вы делали с ним, изменило его. Он слишком слаб для подобного путешествия. Это убьет его. Возможно позже он сможет...но я не могу ждать.

Тор замолчал и бросил на Фьюри тяжелый взгляд.

\- Единственный способ - найти Иггдрасиль в вашем мире. Локи сможет отвести меня к нему.

\- Допустим, - Бартон медленно кивнул, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. - Какова же во всем этом наша роль?

Вместо ответа Тор посмотрел на Фьюри.

\- Агентство проследит за тем, чтобы наши гости благополучно достигли цели и покинули нас в целости и сохранности, - Ник сомкнул ладони и вежливо улыбнулся.

Наташа с Клинтом переглянулись. Они прекрасно понимали, что это значит. «Проследите, сопроводите, проконтролируйте». Судя по хмурому выражению лица, Тор это также понимал, но дипломатично молчал.

-Вы будете сопровождать Тора в его поисках,- озвучил Фьюри всем и без того понятный итог.

-И Локи, - пробормотал Бартон себе под нос. Настроение его стремительно портилось. Перспектива провести несколько недель, а то и месяцев, в компании сумасшедшего бога казалась малопривлекательной.

-Полагаю, ни у одного из нас нет выбора, - асгардец внимательно посмотрел на людей. - Вам нужно убедиться в том, что мои поиски никому не причинять вреда, мне необходима ваша помощь и знания.

Фьюри что-то ответил ему, но Бартон не слушал. В этот момент он четко осознавал, что еще не раз пожалеет о том, что уехал из Сан-Хосе.

* * *

Раздался тихий скрежет - это раздвинулись в стороны тяжелые металлические створки дверей, укрытых в тени холма — и наружу в сопровождении двух агентов Щ.И.Т.а медленно вышел Локи. Он двигался словно в полусне, щурясь и постоянно моргая от яркого солнечного света, похожий на тень мертвеца, неизвестно как выбравшуюся из царства Аида на свет Божий.

Бартону на мгновение показалось, что тот вот-вот вспыхнет ярким пламенем и осыпется на землю горсткой пепла. Однако же прошла секунда, другая, а Локи все стоял под бледным небом, втягивая ноздрями сухой воздух Аризоны.

Внезапно темнота за спиной конвоиров пришла в движение, и появился Фьюри. Словно это послужило сигналом, Тор оттолкнулся от капота машины и подошел к нему. Ник, два его агента и Локи молча ждали его приближения. Все это настолько напоминало сцену передачи военнопленного, что Бартон, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул.

-Что ж, - Фюьри сцепил руки за спиной. - На этом я считаю возможным откланяться. Больше твой брат не является моей ответственностью. Он твой.  
На этих словах Тор покосился на Локи, словно ожидая от него какой-то реакции, но тот был по-прежнему безучастен.

-Агент Романова и агент Бартон проводят вас до места назначения, - Фьюри сделал шаг назад и коротко кивнул, словно подводя под разговором черту. -Прощай, Тор, и надеюсь что больше не увижу ни тебя, ни твоего брата.

-Прощай и ты, - асгардец смотрел на Фьюри со странной смесью уважения и отвращения. - Вы, люди, страшные существа...

-Уж такие мы есть, - Фьюри развел руками и улыбнулся одними губами. - Надеюсь, твой брат тоже это осознал.

По Локи, впрочем, не было похоже, что он что-то осознал. Одетый в джинсы и мешковатую футболку, он стоял, прикрыв глаза, и кажется был готов упасть в любую секунду. Агенты отступили назад и, развернувшись, скрылись за дверями базы. Ник Фьюри бросил последний взгляд на Наташу и Клинта, и последовал за ними. Створки захлопнулись за его спиной, оставив четверых посреди аризонской пустыни.

В это мгновение, словно устав держаться из последних сил, Локи покачнулся и упал бы лицом в пыль, не поймай его Тор.

-Не помер? -равнодушно поинтересовалась Наташа, распахивая водительскую дверь.

Удерживая брата одной рукой, Тор обхватил его за подбородок, запрокидывая голову, и вгляделся в заострившиеся черты.

-Без сознания, - асгардец без усилия подхватил бесчувственное тело на руки и направился к машине.

-Что ж, - Бартон даже не пытался скрыть сожаление в голосе, - тогда по коням.

***

Первые пару часов они ехали в молчании. Наташа сосредоточенно смотрела на дорогу и явно не была настроена общаться, Бартон задумчиво смотрел на однообразный пейзаж тянущийся на окном. Иногда он бросал быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, на братьев. Тор занимал почти все сиденье, что, при немаленьких габаритах автомобиля, вызывало некоторый трепет. Даже сидя на заднем сиденье форда в футболке с Элисом Купером и дурацкой рубашке, он выглядел... как бог. От него словно бы исходило свечение, незаметное человеческому глазу, но воспринимаемое шестым чувством. Даже без молота в руке (который, к слову, мирно лежал в багажнике), Тора сложно было перепутать с человеком.

В отличие от Локи. С того момента, как его посадили в машину, он пребывал в забытьи, почти не подавая признаков жизни. Лишь раз или два, он что-то тихо простонал, не приходя при этом в сознание. В нем, казалось, не осталось ничего божественного: он выглядел как человек, причем больной давно и серьезно. Глядя на изможденное лицо с ввалившимися щеками, Клинт вдруг испытал...покой. Словно бледный бог его кошмаров умер, уступив место своей жалкой копии.

Внезапно Локи громко застонал и выгнулся, запрокинув голову. Бартон даже в отражении увидел как блестит от пота его лицо.

-Что с ним? - Тор склонился над братом.

-Его долго держали на транквилизаторах, - Наташа бросила короткий взгляд через плечо. - Полагаю, это ломка. Советую следить, чтобы он не откусил себе язык.

-Он не умрет? - Тор обхватил Локи поперек груди, наполовину уложив его на себя. Коротко стриженый затылок лег Тору на плечо.  
Агенты Щ.И.Т.а переглянулись.

-Человек давно умер бы, - Клинт пожал плечами. -Раз он так долго продержался, то не оснований предполагать, что все закончится именно сейчас.

-К тому же он все еще восстанавливается быстрее нас, - Наташа пошарила рукой под сиденьем и передала Тору пластиковую бутылку с водой. - Вот, если придет в себя, дай ему напиться.

В себя Локи пришел не скоро. Небо уже полыхало закатом, когда он перестал метаться и открыл глаза. С полминуты он молча рассматривал потолок машины, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на брата.

-Тор? - с трудом шевеля запекшимися губами, прохрипел Локи. - Это...

-Это я, - лаконично ответил Тор, очевидно, не зная, что еще можно сказать человеку в таком плачевном состоянии. Локи, однако, тут же потерял к брату интерес, вновь прикрыв глаза. Так прошло еще несколько минут. Потом его лицо исказилось и он медленно сел, оттолкнул руки Тора.

-Останови, - прохрипел Локи, утыкаясь лбом в спинку переднего сиденья.

Наташа покосилась назад и молча свернула на обочину. Как только автомобиль остановился, Локи зашарил рукой по дверце. Найдя ручку, он резко распахнул дверь, и буквально вывалился на асфальт. Тор осторожно вылез следом. Локи скорчился дороге, всем телом содрогаясь от сухих спазмов.

-Вот, - Клинт приблизился к Тору и протянул ему бутылку, забытую на сиденье.- Дай ему воды.

Тор поблагодарил его кивком и, присев на корточки, осторожно потянул Локи за плечо. Тот протянул дрожащую руку и, выхватив бутылку, начал жадно пить. Он опустошил её в одно мгновение, а потом вновь сложился пополам, и его вырвало водой пополам с желчью.

-По крайней мере, он пришел в себя, - Бартон почесал бровь и, заметив мрачный Наташин взгляд, пожал плечами. - Что? Раз пьет, значит будет жить.

-Локи, - Тор осторожно потряс брата за плечо. - Локи, посмотри на меня.

Сжавшаяся в комок фигура медленно повернула голову.

-Ты понимаешь, что происходит? -Тор пытливо вглядывался в изможденное лицо. -Ты помнишь, как тут оказался?

Локи с полминуты молча смотрел на него, потом посмотрел на Наташу и Клинта, тактично замерших в стороне, и наконец кивнул.

\- Я помню, - бывший бог поднял руку и кулаком вытер рот. - Я все помню.

Где-то в вышине хрипло закричала невидимая птица. Тени, сгрудившихся у машины, перечеркивали дорогу.

-Полагаю, нам стоит найти место для ночлега, - в свете заходящегося солнца Наташины волосы были похожи на корку запекшейся крови. - Завтра двинемся в путь.

-Согласен, - Клинт махнул рукой в сторону границы .- В паре километров должен быть мотель.

Тор склонился над братом, собираясь помочь тому подняться, но Локи проигнорировал протянутую руки и, шатаясь, встал сам. Молча залез в машину и захлопнул дверь. Остальные переглянулись и последовали за ним.

* * *  
Мотель и правда оказался на месте: одноэтажное обшарпанное здание на два десятка номеров, большая часть из которых пустовала. Наташа и Клинт взяли три номера рядом, решив, что братья поселяться в центральном.

Пока Бартон показывал Тору, как включать свет, открывать воду и пользоваться туалетом, Локи рухнул на ближайшую кровать и, кажется, тут же уснул.  
-Вот, - Клинт отдал Тору ключ с погнутой латунной биркой. - Если что-то понадобиться, я в номере справа.

-Спасибо, - асгардец сжал кулак, и ключ полностью скрылся в широкой ладони.- Ничего не понадобиться.

\- Мое дело сказать, - Бартон пожал плечами и бросил быстрый взгляд на скорчившуюся на кровати фигуру.- До завтра.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Локи открыл глаза.

-И так начался их поход, - его голос, хриплый, словно воронье карканье, был полон яда. - С клетки посреди пустыни.

-Вижу, тебе стало лучше, - Тор сел на соседнюю кровать и опершись локтями о колени, наклонился к брату. - Странно слышать от тебя жалобы на клетку... учитывая, где ты провел последние два года.

Лицо Локи исказилось.

-Ты, может быть, ждешь от меня благодарности?

-Я уже сказал тебе, чего жду, - Тор склонился еще ниже. -Ты поможешь мне найти Иггдрасиль, а потом можешь делать со своей жизнью, что хочешь.  
-Что хочу...- прошелестел бледный бог, прикрыв глаза. - Если я помогу тебе... что ты мне дашь?

-Не в твоей власти диктовать условия, - Одинсон протянул руку, опустив ладонь на шею брата, и накрыл пальцами бьющуюся на горле жилу. - Сейчас я владею твоей жизнью. Ты понимаешь это?

Локи молчал, глядя снизу вверх из под полуприкрытых век. В полумраке комнаты черты его лица казались мягче, чем обычно, а тени под глазами были такими густыми, что, казалось, их можно стереть пальцем. Молчание наполняло комнату, как холодная темная вода.

Наконец Локи едва слышно вздохнул и смежил веки.

-Вот как, -прошептал он, засыпая. -Вот как....


	4. 4

Следующее утро застало четверых путников в баре при мотеле. Приземистое здание некогда темно-зеленого цвета было увенчано вывеской «Бар Уилла» и, судя по объявлению в окне, работало «с самого раннего утра и до последнего клиента». Однако Бартону, проснувшемуся в половину седьмого утра, пришлось еще добрых тридцать минут нарезать круги на стоянке, в ожидании открытия. Наконец, хмурый мужик в красной бейсболке -судя по всему, тот самый Уилл, давший бару его незамысловатое название — распахнул дверь и, не оборачиваясь скрылся на кухне.

Клинт уселся за стол у окна и принялся изучать заламинированный лист меню. За этим занятием его и застала Наташа.

-Доброе утро, - она уселась рядом, заглядывая в меню. - Как спал?

-Как младенец, - Клинт передал ей затертый лист с немудреным списком блюд. - Не пояснишь мне одну вещь?

-Ммм? - Наташа внимательно изучала ассортимент блюд, которые Уилл предлагал на завтрак.

-По логике вещей, кроме нас, здоровяка и его умалишенного братца должно сопровождать еще пара десятков человек колонной из Хаммеров и в полной боевой готовности, - Бартон аккуратно вынул лист из рук напарницы. - Вместо этого, мы вчетвером изображаем семейные каникулы в старом пикапе. Что происходит?

-Колонна была. Пару дней назад... для отвода глаз, - Наташа положила руки на стол и сцепила пальцы в замок. - Помнишь, я говорила, что к объекту стали проявлять повышенный интерес?

Бартон кивнул.

-Тони Старк. Он был независимым консультантом, которого Фьюри привлек к работе над этим проектом. Он разработал сыворотку, нейтрализующую способности Локи, - за стойкой появилась молодая девушка в фартуке официантки, и Наташа чуть понизила голос. - Месяц назад служба безопасности обнаружила в интранете программу-шпиона авторства Старка. Мы полагаем, что он хотел попытаться заполучить объект.

-То есть, мы скрываемся от Тони Старка? - Бартон скептически поднял брови.

\- Не только, - Наташа покачала головой.- Есть и другие...организации, которые хотели бы заполучить его. Думаю, что не появись Тор, Локи, скорее всего был бы уже нейтрализован.

Клинт задумчиво кивнул. Официантка приняла кивок на свой счет и, выйдя из-за стойки, направилась к их столику.

-Вы готовы? - она улыбнулась, обнажив пластинки на зубах.

Наташа заказала кофе, а Клинт после секундного раздумья выбрал оладьи с кленовым сиропом. Девушка повторила заказ и удалилась в сторону кухни. В этот момент открылась дверь, и в бар вошли Тор и Локи.

-Как вы живете в такой тесноте? - вместо приветствия произнес Тор, усаживаясь напротив Наташи. - Мне казалось, что ночью стены меня раздавят.

Локи сел рядом и со странным выражением уставился на Бартона. Тот, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, сделал вид, что не замечает взгляда.

\- Во всем виноваты твои габариты, - ухмыльнулась Наташа. - Нам, крошечным людишкам, приходится легче.

\- Возможно, - Тор повертел головой, разминая затекшую шею. - Где хозяин этого трактира?

«Хозяин трактира» не появился, зато подошла официанта с заказом Бартона и кофе. С легким недоумением выслушав пожелания Тора и последовавшее за этим бурное обсуждение этих пожеланий Клинтом и Наташей, девушка приняла заказ на яичницу с беконом, тосты и кофе. Локи, неожиданно неплохо осведомленный о реалиях земной жизни, попросил принести бутылку колы.

Некоторое время все завтракали в тишине. Тор был всецело поглощен беконом, Наташа прихлебывала кофе, глядя за окно, Локи цедил колу, все также рассматривая Клинта. Тот ковырял вилкой плохо пропеченные оладьи, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Наконец его терпение кончилось.

\- Что? - он отложил вилку и уставился на Локи в ответ.

\- Ничего, - тот пожал плечами. - Просто смотрю на старого знакомого. В конце концов, нас столько связывает...

\- Примерно ничего, - Клинт сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку сиденья, словно стараясь быть от Локи как можно дальше.

\- Не соглашусь, - бог криво ухмыльнулся поверх стакана. - Кто еще знает тебя так, как я?

На этих словах он искоса посмотрел на Наташу. Кривая ухмылка стала еще шире.

-От тебя требуется только одно: указать направление, - русская и бровью не повела. - Надеюсь, тут тебе есть что сказать?

-Безусловно, - Локи опустил взгляд и пожал плечами. - Полагаю мой братец уже рассказал вам...суть?

-В некотором роде, - Тор одним глотком опустошил чашку с кофе.- Я рассказал им про Иггдрасиль.

\- Ну, стало быть, мне добавить нечего, - ангельским голосом произнес его брат. - Уверен, твои объяснения были исчерпывающими.

Над столом воцарилась тишина. Слышно было, как на кухне кто-то звенит посудой.

-Локи, - Тор положил руку брату на плечо, и в этом жесте не было ничего дружеского или успокаивающего. Тот поджал губы.

-Что ж, - Локи дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую ладонь. - Раз уж мы временно в одной лодке... Объясню, как можно доступнее.

Он взял со стола пластиковую салфетницу в виде яблока и вытряхнул ее содержимое на стол.

-Это, - он поднял одну салфетку. - Ваш мир.

\- Это — множество других, - он накрыл первую салфетку десятком других.

\- А это, - Локи взял с тарелки брата зубочистку. -Иггдрасиль.

Он воткнул зубочистку в пачку салфеток, продырявив их насквозь.

-Это разрыв в ткани мироздания, - Локи бросил измятые салфетки на стол, и отхлебнул колы. - Поток энергии, пронзающий ваш мир, наш и еще множество других. Некая аномалия, незаметная для одних, но дающая силу другим. Таких, впрочем, единицы. Наш... отец Тора, - на этих словах Локи скривил губы в усмешке. - В свое время смог найти Иггдрассиль и воспользоваться его силой. Я тоже пытался...но безуспешно. Таким, как я, Иггдрасиль приносит только смерть.

-И где он находится? - Клинт скептически вздернул брови. - Полагаю, если бы в нашем мире вдруг разорвалась «ткань мироздания», кто-нибудь да заметил бы.

-Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Локи. - Вы, люди, неспособны видеть дальше собственного носа... Энергия Иггдрасиля чужда для вас. Это аномалия, почувствовать которую может далеко не каждый. Существа, не принадлежащие вашему миру, могут. Поэтому рядом с Иггдрасилем всегда много...странного.

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос, - Наташа прервала объяснения. - Где он находится.

\- Не думаешь же ты, человечинка, что все так просто? - Локи обнажил зубы в похожей на оскал ухмылке. - Иггдрасиль не гора и не река, его не найдешь на карте. Но его можно обнаружить, если идешь в правильном направлении.

\- То есть, - Наташа проигнорировала «человечинку». - Ты не знаешь, куда мы направляемся.

-Ты не слушала, - Локи откинулся назад, копируя позу Бартона. - Я знаю все, что нужно. Я приведу нас к Иггдрасилю.

Агенты переглянулись. Бартон потер лицо ладонью, скрывая замешательство, Наташа перевела взгляд на Тора.

-Решение за тобой.  
Асгардец повернул голову и несколько секунд смотрел на брата.

\- Я уже все решил, - произнес он наконец. - Мне нужно найти Иггдрасиль.

\- У нас есть приказ, - Бартон пожал плечами. -Так что мы следуем за тобой.

Наташа кивнула, подтверждая его слова.

-Если все все решили, - хмыкнул Локи. - Отправляемся в путь. Первая остановка -фруктовая лавка.

* * *

Ближайший магазин они обнаружили в дюжине миль к границе с Ютой, в маленьком городке под названием Хэвенхилл (население 1200 человек). Никаких холмов в округе не наблюдалось, да и на рай это захолустье было мало похоже:с десяток прямых улиц, небольшая площадь с церковью из песчаника, да несколько магазинов. Наташа припарковала пикап на парковке перед единственным в городе мини-супермаркетом.

Локи выбрался из машины и, не оглядываясь, направился в магазин. Остальные последовали за ним.

\- Надо взять воды, - Наташа отправилась к холодильнику.- В этой проклятой пустыне мне все время хочется пить.

Клинт кивнул, краем глаза наблюдая за братьями: Локи остановился у ящиков с фруктами, Тор стоял рядом. Они не разговаривали, не соприкасались плечами, ничем не показывали, что вообще замечают присутствием друг друга, но даже на расстоянии Клинт почувствовал повисшее между ними напряжение. Это было похоже на электричество в воздухе, как бывает за несколько минут до начала грозы.

-Не нравится мне это, - Наташа тихо подошла со спины и отдала Бартону несколько бутылок воды. Она тоже прекрасно чувствовала назревающую бурю. - Рано или поздно...

\- Согласен, - тот пожал плечами. - Но деваться некуда.

Локи, наконец, что-то сложил в белый бумажный пакет и направился к агентам. Тор молча последовал за ним.

\- Это все? - Клиент заглянул в пакет и увидел пару дюжин мелких абрикосов.

\- Еще мне нужен стол, тишина и час времени, - Локи взял с кассы дешевые солнечные очки, повертел в руках и положил обратно. - И нож.  
Наташа открыла рот, чтобы что-то на это сказать, но, заметив что парнишка на кассе начинает прислушиваться к их разговору, промолчала. Они оплатили покупки и вышли на стоянку. Солнце стояло в зените, и вокруг было жарко, как в аду. Спутники в молчании сели машину и Наташа медленно тронулась с места. Какое-то время они колесили по пыльным улицам Хэвенхилла. Пока, наконец на выезде из города не увидели приземистое здание закусочной - близнеца той, в которой они сидели утром. Неоновая вывеска над входом гласила «Бар Эрла».

В баре было пусто и тихо, лишь едва слышно шуршали лопасти вентилятора под потолком. Двое людей и двое богов уселись за дальний стол, и Локи достал белый бумажный пакет с абрикосами. Он вывалил фрукты на стол и, под внимательными взглядами спутников, надломил один из абрикосов. Аккуратно достал косточку, мякоть же бросил в пакет.

К ним подошла официантка и, бросив любопытный взгляд на Локи, потрошащего фрукты, протянула меню. К тому моменту, как на их столе оказалось три чашки кофе, Локи вынул косточку из всех абрикосов. Всего Бартон насчитал 25 штук.

-Теперь, - бумажной салфеткой Локи вытер липкие от сока пальцы.-Мне нужен нож.

Повисла пауза. Клинт посмотрел на Наташу, потом на Тора. Потом все трое уставились на Локи. Тот закатил глаза.

Наконец Клинт вынул из ножен на поясе нож с узким лезвием и протянул его Локи рукояткой вперед.

\- Молчите и смотрите в сторону, - Локи взял косточку и коснулся шершавой поверхности кончиком ножа.

Следующий час он что-то тщательно вырезал на каждой абрикосовой косточке. Бартон, несмотря на запрет, несколько раз бросал на Локи заинтересованный взгляд, но видел только непонятные значки. Какие-то из них были похожи на буквы, какие-то - на случайный набор черточек. Готовые косточки Локи откладывал в сторону, предварительно протирая каждую салфеткой. Он делал это очень осторожно, с какой-то нездоровой сосредоточенностью - словно проводил операцию по пересадке сердца.

Наконец все 25 косточек, покрытые странными символами, были разложены в три ряда. Локи критически осмотрел их все и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- А теперь самое главное, - он обмахнул с ножа абрикосовую пыль и повернулся к брату. - Тор, протяни руку.

-Что ты собираешься делать? - Тор настороженно смотрел на нож в руке Локи. Тот усмехнулся.

\- Чтобы разбудить руны, мне нужна кровь, обладающая силой, - Локи смотрел на брата, поигрывая ножом. - В прежние времена я напоил бы их своей, но сейчас я в этом отношении... бесполезен. Давай руку.

Медленно, глядя брату в глаза, Тор протянул открытую ладонь. Все так же усмехаясь, Локи взял его руку в свою и приставил острие ножа к ладони брата. Клинт и Наташа сидели, затаив дыхание. Ни один из них не мог бы объяснить почему, но происходившее сейчас за столом вселяло в них тревогу.  
Локи провел лезвием по чужой ладони, одну за другой перечеркивая линии жизни, судьбы, любви. Кожа раскрывалась под ножом, выпуская крупные бусины крови. Тор сдвинул пальцы, складывая ладонь чашечкой, и кровь побежала быстрее.

Бартон бросил взгляд на Локи: тот больше не ухмылялся. Братья смотрели друг на друга, и полная крови ладонь одного покоилась в руке другого. На какое-то безумное мгновение Клинту показалось, что сейчас Локи наклонится и коснется губами пореза. Как наяву он увидел выпачканные в крови губы младшего, и пальцы Тора, расслабленно касающиеся этих губ. К горлу подкатил комок, и Клинт невольно закашлялся.

Локи моргнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и осторожно отпустил руку брата.

-Не пролей, - бросил он, взяв со стола первую косточку. Затем, обмакнув кончик ножа в кровь, он начал аккуратно заполнять красным процарапанные линии. Кровь впитывалась в поверхность, быстро теряя насыщенный цвет, и вскорости перед Локи лежало 25 косточек, покрытых темно-бурыми символами. Он удовлетворенно осмотрел результат своих трудов, и вытер нож. Тор рядом пачкой салфеток промокал порез.

-Еще несколько минут, чтобы высохли, - он вернул нож Клинту. - Мне нужно что-то, куда их можно сложить.

-Это подойдет? - Наташа протянула ему матерчатый футляр от солнечных очков с завязками на горловине.

-Вполне, - Локи взял мешочек и начал складывать в него косточки, начиная с уже высохших.

\- Как это нам поможет?- Бартон скрестил руки на груди, скептически наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

-Самым непосредственным образом, - Локи ухмыльнулся, обнажив ряд белых зубов. - Я сейчас почти также слаб, как вы...к тому же, для магии ваш мир -плохое место... Но кое-что я все еще могу.

Он запустил руку в мешочек и вытащив несколько косточек, бросил их перед собой. Все склонились над столом. Четыре косточки лежали среди кофейных пятен: две-рисунком вверх, две-перевернутые.

\- И что это значит? -Наташа первой подняла голову.

\- Это значит, что мы отправляемся в путь, - Локи сгреб косточки в мешок и затянул завязки. - По дороге, ведущей на север.


	5. 5

Не имея точного направления и зная лишь, что нужно двигаться на север, они выбрали автомагистраль I-15, раскалывающую Юту вплоть до Айдахо. На многие мили вперед перед ними легла широкая асфальтовая полоса, сходившаяся в точку на горизонте. Шорох шин и шум ветра, врывающегося в салон сквозь открытые окна, стирали границы между минутами и часами, растягивая день, словно растаявшую на солнце жевательную резинку.  
  
Какое-то время они ехали молча, время от времени притормаживая, чтобы достать из багажника очередную бутылку воды. Тор, поначалу с интересом смотревший в окно, все чаще начал наклоняться к сидевшему впереди Клинту и задавать вопросы. Он спрашивал обо всем: о людях, о машинах, о дорогах, о еде и развлечениях. Спрашивал об истории и войнах, об оружии и обычаях, об одежде и животных. Сперва Бартон отвечал неохотно, но потом, незаметно для самого себя, втянулся в диалог. Тор оказался внимательным слушателем и обаятельным собеседником. Неподдельный интерес, который он проявлял ко всему на свете, был настолько заразителен, что даже Наташа начала подавать реплики, отвлекаясь от дороги.  
  
Локи в беседе участия не принимал: сев в машину, он забился в угол и почти сразу же уснул. Изредка он открывал глаза, доставал из-под сиденья бутылку воды и, напившись, вновь засыпал. Он выглядел лучше, чем день назад: пропала нездоровая синева под глазами, перестали выступать вены на висках. Он все еще был бледен, но уже не напоминал смертельно больного человека. Это несколько беспокоило Клинта, справедливо полагавшего, что чем хуже себя чувствует Локи, тем спокойнее будет окружающим. Тем не менее, даже несмотря на его присутствие, все это сильно напоминало Бартону его прежнюю кочевую жизнь.  
  
Радио негромко мурлыкало голосом Карлоса Сантаны, и Клинт вспомнил, когда в последний раз он колесил по дорогам Юты. Ему было лет пятнадцать, когда их бродячий цирк приехал на гастроли в Огден. Они встали лагерем неподалеку от городской окраины, на лугу, плавно переходящем в пшеничное поле. Ветер шевелил колосья, играл высокой травой. По кромке пшеничного поля густо росли васильки, и, если сощуриться, казалось что поле - это огромный черничный пирог, разрезанный надвое. Клинт щурился на солнце, прикладывая сложенную козырьком ладонь ко лбу, а Луис кричал, чтобы он заканчивал бездельничать и шел ставить шатер.  
  
В тот вечер они с Бернардом должны были выступать, и Луис хотел, чтобы они успели потренироваться. Клинт должен был делать вольтижировку на трапеции с двойным сальто, Бернард его ловил. Братья тренировали этот номер уже несколько месяцев, и с каждым разом получалось все лучше и лучше. Раз от раза пальцы Бернарда смыкались на запястьях Клинта, прерывая неминуемое падение.  
  
\- Разреши нам убрать сетку, - просил Клинт. - Мы уже готовы.  
  
\- Да, Луис, мы справимся, - вторил ему Бернард. - Так трюк будет гораздо эффектнее.  
  
Но Луис лишь качал головой. На все возражения, уговоры и мольбы он отвечал одно: «Вы еще не готовы».  
  
В тот вечер они выступали над натянутой сеткой. Клинт до сих пор помнил тот вечер в мельчайших подробностях. Помнил запах опилок, рассыпанных по арене, помнил гул толпы и яркий свет прожекторов, направленных на него. И ярче всего он помнил лицо брата, замершим на высокой платформе с противоположного конца арены: губы решительно сжаты, глаза блестят. Клинт улыбнулся ему, и Бернард ответил едва заметным кивком.  
  
«Я поймаю тебя».  
  
Бартон помнил, как оттолкнулся, сжимая в руках перекладину трапеции, как взмыл в воздух. Как замерло время, когда он делал сальто: стих шум толпы, свет как-будто потускнел, и воздух сгустился вокруг. Он сделал сальто, разворачивая свернутое пружиной тело, вытянул руки навстречу брату. И, как и сотни раз до этого, пальцы Бернарда коснулись его запястий...  
  
...Возможно, Бернард забыл про мел. Возможно, он слишком волновался перед первым серьезным выступлением на публике. Возможно, младший брат протянул руки слишком поздно.  
  
Под оглушительный рев зала Клинт рухнул вниз. Туго натянутая сетка приняла его тело, смягчив удар. Оглушенный падением, Бартон несколько раз подлетел в воздух, и замер, раскинув руки. Он смотрел вверх, на купол цирка, но не видел ничего, кроме яркого света.  
  
Клинт позже понял, как ему повезло: сетка не только спасла ему жизнь, но и уберегла от травм. Он не получил ни перелома, ни даже вывиха. Проведя всю жизнь в цирке, он прекрасно понимал, какая эта удача. Однако в тот момент, глядя вверх и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, он мог думать лишь о двух вещах.   
Первая -Луис был прав. А вторая - его брат чуть не убил его.  
  
Кто-то подбежал и помог ему выбраться из сетки. Клинт, не поднимая глаз, оттолкнул помощника и выбежал из шатра. Он не помнил, как добрался до края поля: просто в какой-то момент осознал, что стоит под темным небом, перечеркнутым полосой Млечного пути, а вокруг шевелятся на ветру пшеничные колосья.  
  
Сзади зашуршала пшеница, и чья-то ладонь опустилась ему на плечо.  
  
-Клинт...  
  
Бартон развернулся всем корпусом, впечатывая сжатый кулак брату в лицо. Темная кровь хлынула из разбитого носа, капли веером легли на золотистые колосья. Бернард отер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и дернулся, ожидая еще одного удара, когда младший брат шагнул к нему. Но Клинт вместо удара порывисто обнял Бернарда, притягивая его к себе. Тот неловко обнял в ответ, скрестив окровавленные ладони на чужой спине. Так они и стояли, обнявшись: едва не умерший и едва не убивший.  
  
-Что за черт? - Наташин голос заставил Клинта поднял голову, отвлекая от воспоминаний.  
  
В нескольких метрах от них начиналась очередь из автомобилей, упирающаяся в перевернутую фуру. Длинное округлое тело цистерны перекрывало дорогу, отражая блеск полицейских фонарей.  
  
\- Похоже, это надолго, - Клинт высунулся из окна, прикидывая длину очереди. - Надо ехать в объезд. Помнишь, где-то с полчаса назад был поворот на Смолфилд? Мне кажется, через него можно будет опять выехать на трассу.  
  
\- Придется сделать крюк...Но выбора у нас нет, - Наташа выкрутила руль, разворачивая пикап. - Может там и заночуем.  
  
Поворот на Смолфилд действительно обнаружился через двадцать миль пути в обратную сторону. Указатель на повороте сообщал, что до самого города еще 12 миль на северо-запад.  
  
Город напоминал Хэвенхилл — разве что немного больше и ухоженнее. Наташа заехала на заправку.  
  
\- Я оплачу бензин,- Наташа заглушила мотор, оставив ключ в замке зажигания. -Заодно куплю воды.  
  
\- Я с тобой, - внезапно подал голос Тор. - Хочу размяться.  
  
Наташа медленно кивнула и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Бартона, вылезла из машины. Пока Тор выбирался из пикапа, она успела сунуть заправочный кран в бензобак. Асгардец захлопнул заднюю дверь, и Клинт с Локи остались вдвоем.  
  
\- Она тебе не доверяет, - раздался вкрадчивый голос с заднего сиденья.  
  
Клинт проигнорировал реплику. Он смотрел на минимаркет, за дверью которого скрылись Наташа и Тор. От него тоже не ускользнул тот взгляд, который напарница бросила на него, уходя. Как будто она не хотела оставлять его, Клинта, с Локи. Как будто она боялась...чего?  
  
-Она боится, - Бартон дернулся, когда голос прозвучал у него над ухом. Он резко обернулся и встретился глазами с Локи. Тот положил подбородок на спинку переднего сиденья и теперь внимательно смотрел на Клинта. Глаза, еще позавчера мутные от барбитуратов, теперь понемногу приобретали яркость, а зрачки перестали заполнять радужку.  
  
-Чего она опасается, как ты думаешь? - губы у Локи были сухими и потрескавшимися, и когда он говорил, кожа лопалась и выступала кровь. - Того, что ты не совладаешь с собой и убьешь меня? Или, напротив - что в нужный момент ты меня не убьешь?  
  
-Насчет последнего можешь не волноваться, - Клинт сжал зубы так, что на скулах заиграли желваки. Проклятый пришелец вывел его из равновесия с удивительной легкостью. - Я бы убил тебя еще два года назад, если бы мне позволили.  
  
-Знаешь, она ведь приходила ко мне тогда, - Локи говорил спокойно, словно не слыша сказанного Клинтом. Прикрыв глаза, прижавшись щекой к коже сиденья, он бормотал, словно читая заклинание. - Просила, чтобы я отпустил тебя. Она хотела, чтобы ты вернулся таким же, как и прежде.  
Бартон слушал тихий голос, и чувствовал, как шумит в ушах кровь.  
  
-Она думала, что дело во мне, но мы то с тобой знаем, что на самом деле...  
  
Внезапно раздался звуковой сигнал: это ожил телефон Бартона. Локи моргнул, будто выходя из транса, и отодвинулся вглубь пикапа. Клинт схватил трубку: звонила Наташа.  
  
\- Да? - спросил Бартон, прижимая трубку к уху. Локи наблюдал за ним с заднего сиденья. Снайпер внимательно слушал и, хоть внешне он и оставался абсолютно спокоен, от внимательного взгляда не укрылась ни складка, появившаяся меж бровей, ни застывший взгляд.  
  
-Полагаю, речь шла обо мне? - поинтересовался Локи, когда Клинт закончил разговор.  
  
-В последнее время, речь почти всегда о тебе, - недобро глянул на него Бартон. — Уже начинает утомлять.  
  
\- И все же?  
  
\- За нами хвост. Похоже, тебя нашли....  
  
***  
В магазине было светло и прохладно: кондиционеры работали вовсю, и после долгой дороги по жаре это было похоже на прыжок в ледяную воду. Тор с интересом огляделся, хотя ничего примечательного в магазине не было: разве что большая карта города над кассой, да пластиковая фигура индейца, рекламирующая какую-то марку сухих завтраков. Несколько покупателей посмотрели на высокого широкоплечего блондина с не меньшим любопытством.  
  
-Сюда, - Наташа поманила асгардца за собой, увлекая его подальше от любопытных глаз. - Вода должна быть где-то здесь...  
  
Они медленно двинулись вглубь магазина, и, неожиданно для самой себя, Наташа спросила:  
  
\- Твой брат...он всегда был таким?  
  
Тор, двигавшийся за ней вдоль стеллажей с консервами, ответил не сразу.  
  
\- Пожалуй, что да, - он взял с полки банку с томатным супом, повертел в руках и поставил обратно. - Локи никогда не был иным. Но раньше все было по-другому.  
  
\- Он не всегда пытался тебя убить? - русская искоса взглянула на Тора.  
  
\- Нет, - блондин нахмурился. - Он причинил много боли всем вокруг, но мне был другом...Был братом. Мы вместе выросли... У тебя есть братья? Или сестры?  
  
\- Нет, - Наташа покачала головой. -Я выросла в приюте и не знала семьи.  
  
\- Тогда ты не поймешь, - Тор пожал плечами. - Это словно... жить, не зная печали, а потом вдруг лишиться руки. Сначала она болит, потом начинает гнить, и наконец, ты сам отрезаешь ее, чтобы не умереть.  
  
\- Я и правда не понимаю, - согласилась женщина. - И порой...  
  
Она замолчала на полуслове, глядя на другой конец магазина, а потом вдруг резким движением руки сбросила с полки несколько банок. Консервы с грохотом раскатились по полу, и Наташа села на корточки.  
  
-Садись, - она потянула Тора за джинсы, заставляя опуститься на пол рядом с ней.  
  
От кассы в их сторону уже направлялся продавец, но Наташа помахала ему рукой и бодрым голосом крикнула: «Не волнуйтесь, мы сами все поставим на место!»  
  
-Что случилось? - тихо спросил Тор, покорно опустившись на колено.  
  
\- За нами следят. Мужик в черной бейсболке через три ряда, - Наташа достала из кармана телефон и, быстро оглянувшись, набрала номер. - Он зашел за нами. А еще у него кобура выпирает подмышкой...Надо предупредить Клинта. Следи, чтобы «бейсболка» не подошел слишком близко.  
  
Тор нахмурился и, поднявшись с колен, бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг. «Бейсболка» и правда обнаружился гораздо ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Он собирался перебраться в соседний с ними ряд, но, заметив Тора, остановился у торцевого стеллажа и сделал вид, что заинтересовался скидками на арахисовое масло. Асгардец медленно расставлял на полках упавшие банки, давая Наташе время поговорить.  
  
\- Кто это? Почему он следит за нами? - еле слышно поинтересовался Тор, когда женщина закончила разговаривать и встала.  
  
\- Кто-то из претендентов на твоего брата, - она подошла к холодильнику и достала запотевшую бутылку воды. - Он слишком ценный и редкий, чтобы оставить его в покое...  
  
Тор схватил женщину за руку, развернув к себе.  
  
\- Зачем он им? - в его низком голосе было слышно далекое ворчание грозы.  
  
Наташа качнулась вперед, прильнув к Тору всем телом. Со стороны это выглядело, как любовное объятье.  
  
-Очевидно, для тех же целей, что и нам., - она поднялась на цыпочки, прижимаясь губами к уху Тора. - Судя по карте города, на севере находятся складские помещения, за ними пустырь. Я велела Клинту ехать туда через три минуты. Если мы перестанем обсуждать судьбу твоего брата, стоя посреди магазина, то успеем им помочь, потому что вряд ли «бейсболка» тут один.  
  
Асгардец медленно разжал пальцы. Наташа взяла его за руку и потянула к кассе. Глаза ее были холодны. Тор краем глаза наблюдал за мужиком в бейсболке. Он закончил разглядывать арахисовое масло и переместился ближе к кассе. Асгардец перевел взгляд на пикап за окном. Как только Наташа расплатилась за бензин, из автомобиля вышел Бартон. Он закрыл бензобак, сел за руль и уехал.  
  
\- Мисс, ваша машина!- кассир потянулся к телефону, чтобы вызвать полицию, но Наташа накрыла его руку ладонью.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - она успокаивающе улыбнулась. -Там мой друг. Мы прогуляемся и встретимся с ним позже.  
  
Они вышли в сгущающиеся сумерки.  
  
-Что теперь? - спросил Тор, стараясь не оборачиваться на магазин, в котором все еще находился их преследователь.  
  
-Идем к складам, - Наташа бросила ему бутылку воды. - Надеюсь твой брат не натворит глупостей...  
  
***  
\- Нас преследуют, - прошептал Локи Бартону в самое ухо и ухмыльнулся, когда тот дернулся.  
  
-Знаю, - тот бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, на черный Крайслер. Он вырулил с соседней улицы, как только они отъехали с заправки.- Заткнись.  
  
Город, казавшийся таким маленьким, с наступлением темноты как будто увеличился втрое, выплеснув под колеса Форда бесконечные ленты улиц. Клинт свернул направо, надеясь, что за поворотом не окажется тупика. Тупика не оказалось: более того, через пару десятков футов улицу пересекала вторая. Бартон вдавил педаль газа в пол и, в секунды долетев до перекрестка, свернул налево. Следующие пятнадцать минут он только и делал, что поворачивал, стараясь оторваться от Крайслера и не потерять при этом направление.  
  
Наконец, жилые дома закончились, и пикап выехал на пустырь. Справа тянулось длинное двухэтажное здание - судя по всему, тот самый склад. Вдоль склада шла неасфальтированная дорога, теряющаяся в темноте. Клинт припарковался за углом и заглушил мотор. Потом запустил руку под соседнее сиденье и вытащил из своей сумки матовый цилиндр глушителя.  
  
\- Ты сидишь в машине, и не высовываешься, ясно? - Бартон в упор посмотрел на Локи. - Если они до тебя доберутся, вернешься в лабораторию и уже вряд ли выйдешь.  
  
\- Ясно, - тот откинулся на сиденье. - Не имею ни малейшего желания повторять этот...интересный опыт.  
  
\- Отлично, - Бартон распахнул дверь и бесшумно скрылся в темноте.  
  
Локи прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам за пределами машины. В редкой траве звенели какие-то ночные насекомые, шумел вдали автобан. Медленно тянулись секунды.  
  
Вдруг подумалось, что если сейчас протянуть руку, то можно будет почувствовать, как натягивается пластиковая трубочка капельницы, а пальцы упираются в прозрачный плексиглас медицинской капсулы. Локи вздрогнул, открывая глаза.  
  
Дверь машины распахнулась словно сама собой, и перед Локи возникла темная фигура. Свет единственного фонаря бил человеку в спину, мешая разглядеть черты.  
  
 _Парализующее чувство абсолютной беспомощности._  
 _Пьянящее ощущение абсолютного равнодушия._  
  
Раздался негромкий хлопок, и на лицо Локи брызнуло чем-то густым и горячим. Фигура покачнулась и медленно завалилась на бок.  
  
\- Цел? - Бартон появился откуда-то из темноты и, постоянно оглядываясь, подбежал к пикапу. - Это второй, машины нигде не видно...  
  
Локи провел рукой по щеке, стирая сгусток крови.  
  
\- Разве ты не счастлив сейчас? - бог вылез из машины и выпрямился, возвышаясь над Клинтом на добрых полголовы.  
  
\- Что? - тот сделал полшага назад, едва не споткнувшись о мертвое тело.  
  
\- Разве не это делает тебя по настоящему счастливым?- Локи протянул руку, показывая налипшие на пальцы ошметки чужого мозга. - Я знаю, ведь два года назад...  
  
\- Сядь в машину, психопат, - Клинт поднял пистолет, направив дуло Локи прямо в лоб. Голос его недобро вибрировал.  
  
\- Или что? - поинтересовался асгардец, машинально растирая между пальцами кровавый сгусток. - Убьешь меня?  
  
Бартон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент раздался шум приближающейся машины. Клинт толкнул Локи в салон и отшатнулся за открытую дверь, вскидывая глок.  
  
Из-за угла выехал знакомый им черный Крайслер. Автомобиль остановился в нескольких метрах. Невидимый Клинту водитель выключил ближний свет и заглушил мотор.  
  
\- Это мы, - Бартон осторожно выглянул из-за двери пикапа и увидел сидящую за рулем Наташу и Тора на соседнем сиденье.  
Клинт опустил пистолет и направился к Крайслеру. Заглянув в окно, он увидел два тела, лежащих на заднем сиденье. На одном из них была черная бейсболка.  
  
-Мы наткнулись на них при выезде на пустырь. Начали стрелять, едва мы высунули нос, - Наташа вылезла из машины. - Думаю, где-то тут должны бродить их коллеги.  
  
-Вон один, - Клинт указал стволом на тело у пикапа. - Второй за складом.  
  
-У них было вот это, - из машины вылез Тор и протянул Клинту черный несессер. Тот открыл молнию: внутри в специальных углублениях лежали три шприца, наполненные прозрачной жидкостью. Бартон закрыл несессер и кинул на переднее сиденье Крайслера.  
  
-Надо все подчистить и сваливать, - он сунул глок в кобуру и посмотрел на Наташу. -И чем быстрее, тем лучше...  
  
***  
  
Они сложили тела в Крайслер и в полном молчании погрузились в пикап. Отъехав на достаточное расстояние, Клинт попросил Наташу притормозить. Он опустил стекло и, прицелившись, пустил пулю в открытый бензобак Крайслера. Пуля ударилась о металл, высекая искру, и через долю секунды автомобиль превратился в огненный шар. Наташа вдавила педаль газа в пол, и Форд укатил во тьму. В салоне воцарилась гнетущая тишина.  
  
Никто не произносил ни слова, пока машина пробиралась по грунтовой дороге к шоссе. На выезде на трассу Клинт сменил Наташу за рулем. Та молча уселась на пассажирское сиденье, прислонилась головой к стеклу и, кажется, тут же уснула. Локи тоже забился в угол и было непонятно, спит он или нет.  
  
Дорога, испятнанная желтым светом фонарей, тянулась впереди насколько хватало глаз.  
  
Тор сидел, погруженный в свои мысли. По его лицу скользили полосы света от придорожных фонарей. Наконец он медленно повернулся к брату.  
  
\- Локи.  
  
Бледный бог открыл глаза в ту же секунду.  
  
-Что? - одними губами произнес он.  
  
Тор протянул руку, обхватывая ладонью стриженый затылок брата, притягивая его ближе.  
  
\- Два года назад я защищал людей от тебя, - глаза Громовержца были темны, он цедил слова сквозь зубы. - Сегодня я убивал их ради тебя.  
  
Локи молчал. Белки его глаз влажно блестели в темноте. На щеке темнела размазанная полоса.  
  
-На тебе кровь, - хрипло прошептал Тор. Взгляд его метался по лицу брата.  
  
Локи медленно потянулся вперед, почти утыкаясь губами в чужое ухо.  
  
Ладонь на затылке. Дыхание опаляет кожу.  
  
У Тора на виске бьется жила.  
  
\- На тебе тоже, - прошелестел Локи.  
  
С секунду ничего не происходило, а затем Тор с силой оттолкнул брата. Локи ударился спиной о дверь и замер, криво ухмыляясь.  
  
Форд мчался сквозь ночь в полном одиночестве, увозя четверых путников все дальше на север.


	6. 6

Они бросили Форд на заброшенной дороге в нескольких милях от Солт-Лейк-Сити. Бартон настоял на этом, сказав, что после ночных событий автомобиль необходимо сменить. Наташа с ним согласилась, и потому полдень все четверо встретили, хмуро шагая по обочине автомагистрали. К тому моменту, как на горизонте показались высотки города, они были покрыты пылью с ног до головы.

  
В первом же магазине подержаных авто Клинт сторговал за несколько тысяч двадцатилетний черный Тандерберд, на что Наташа, фыркнув, назвала его позером. Тот лишь пожал плечами, любовно оглаживая лакированый капот. К тому моменту, как, пообедав в ближайшей закусочной, они решили искать ночлег, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту.

  
Путники остановились в отеле на окраине Солт-Лейк-Сити. У отеля было пять этажей. Как выразилась Наташа: для разнообразия. На качестве номеров это, впрочем не сказалось, и когда Тор открыл дверь их с братом номера, его взору предстала такая же узкая комнатушка с двумя кроватями, как и в предыдущем мотеле. Стены покрыты темно-синими обоями, на стене - репродукция, изображающая сценку из жизни рыбаков.

  
Локи оттер его плечом, протискиваясь в номер, и сразу направился к ванную. Там он подошел к раковине и, повернув кран, подставил сложенные лодочкой ладони под струю воды. Плеснул водой себе в лицо, набрал еще, прополоскал рот. Тор встал в дверях прислонившись к косяку, и молча смотрел, как брат смывает с лица дорожную пыль. Наконец Локи закрыл кран и выпрямился, смаргивая воду с ресниц.

  
-Что? -он встретился глазами с братом. Тот пожал плечами.

  
-Ничего, - Тор сложил руки на груди, глядя на брата через зеркало. -Просто интересно, стоило ли оно того?

  
\- О чем ты? - раздраженно спросил Локи, стаскивая с крючка видавшее виды полотенце и вытирая лицо.

  
-О твоем побеге два года назад. Стоило ли бежать от отцовского суда, чтобы попасть в этот ад? Стоило ли затевать все это с самого начала? Почему ты не мог просто быть...

  
-Кем? - Локи не оборачиваясь зло глядел на отражение Тора. - Братом короля?

  
Тор сделал полшага вперед, но замер, натолкнувшись на взгляд Локи.

  
\- И что в этом плохого? - он мрачно смотрел на брата и тому вдруг почудилось в этом взгляде что-то еще. Стыд? Вина? Презрение?

  
\- Это бессмысленный разговор, - Локи усмехнулся, черты его лица расслабились, а сведенные судорогой плечи опустились. - Как я могу объяснить причины своих поступков тебе? Как ты можешь понять - почему, если никогда не был на моем месте? Случалось ли тебе быть вторым? Было ли хоть раз, чтобы ты желал чего-то, но не получал желаемое?

  
Тор молчал долго, и Локи почти решил, что не дождется ответа. Он развернулся, собираясь пройти мимо брата, когда тот поднял голову и посмотрел на Локи. От этого взгляда вдруг стало неуютно, словно кто-то в теплой комнате открыл настежь окно в холодную зимнюю ночь.

  
-Да,- ответил Тор, и это слово упало с его губ тяжелым камнем, треснутым мраморным шариком.

  
Локи смотрел на него, сжимая в руке мокрое полотенце. Взгляд Тора был почти ощутим: казалось, он электризует воздух в помещении, поднимая дыбом волосы на затылке.

  
Тор отвел взгляд за секунду до того, как Локи собрался открыть рот и разорвать звенящую тишину. Братья один за другим вернулись в комнату и, не глядя друг на друга, улеглись каждый на свою кровать.Локи упал на покрывало не разуваясь и отвернулся, Тор устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Комната погрузилась в тишину. За окном сгущались тени.

  
Некоторое время спустя, когда дыхание Тора стало глубоким и ровным, Локи открыл глаза. Он осторожно встал, стараясь не заскрипеть старой гостиничной кроватью, и подошел к открытом окну. Ветер играл занавесками, где-то вдалеке выла полицейская сирена. Локи аккуратно перелез через подоконник на пожарную лестницу и посмотрел в комнату: его брат спал, закинув руку за голову. Локи медленно полез вниз.

  
На середине первого этажа лестница внезапно закончилась, так что пришлось прыгать. Локи оказался в пустом грязном переулке за гостиницей: в обе стороны не было видно ничего кроме мусорных ящиков, да кучи пустых коробок, которые местные бездомные, судя по всему, использовали в качестве ночлега. Локи прислонился к кирпичной стене и прикрыл глаза.

  
Звон. Еле уловимый тонкий звон, словно кто-то далекий, на пределе слышимости, водил пальцем по краю хрустального бокала. Локи ощущал этот звук на корне языка, как будто в горле билась бабочка. Магия. Сила. Когда по его венам порхали тысячи таких бабочек. Теперь осталась всего одна.

  
Он открыл глаза и пошел к выходу из переулка, туда, где переливалась огнями ночная улица. Несмотря на поздний час, вокруг было довольно людно, и Локи, столько времени проведший в стерильной пустоте медицинского бокса, жадно втягивал ноздрями ночной воздух. Запахи пота, парфюма и кожи, запахи еды, доносящиеся из открытых дверей пабов и ресторанов, запахи воды и нечистот, поднимающиеся от канализационных решеток, смешивались в причудливый букет, от которого кружилась голова. Той крошечной, не до конца уничтоженной толики магии, что еще оставалось в нем, Локи чувствовал, как юн город вокруг - дорога под его ногами, стены домов, люди. Словно мир был создан совсем недавно.

  
Переходя дорогу, Локи заметил на другой стороне улицы бродягу. Одетый в грязное серое пальто, он толкал перед собой тележку из супермаркета, наполненную пустыми коробками и пластиковыми пакетами. Одна его нога была замотана темно-бурым бинтом.

  
Локи внезапно вспомнил, как в детстве упал с дерева. Ему было лет 13, и в тот день они с Тором проводили время в роще за дворцом. Перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, они каждый раз пытались превзойти один другого, выбирая все более и более сложные маршруты. Желая утереть брату нос, Локи выбрал слишком высокую ветку и сорвался вниз. Пролетев пару метров, он рухнул в густую траву. Тор в несколько секунд оказался рядом. Опустившись на колени, он осматривал брата, и его лицо было сосредоточенным и спокойным.

  
\- Ты подвернул ногу, - сообщил он наконец. - Это было довольно глупо, знаешь ли. Ветка находится слишком высоко.

  
Локи зло покосился на него. Он хотел огрызнуться, но боль в ноге мешала придумать достойный ответ. Тор усмехнулся и вдруг повернулся к брату спиной.  
\- Цепляйся на шею, - сказал он, оглянувшись через плечо. - Я отнесу тебя домой.

  
Локи молча залез ему на спину, и Тор встал одним плавным движением, словно не чувствуя его веса. Он поудобнее ухватил Локи под коленями, стараясь не тревожить больную ногу, и направился к дворцу. Локи молчал, уткнувшись брату в шею, чувствуя, как при каждом шаге его пальцы касаются чужой теплой кожи в вырезе рубахи. В такие моменты он с безжалостной ясностью понимал, почему все вокруг так любят Тора, и почему сам он никогда не сможет его превзойти. Это чувство жгло его изнутри, словно медленно тлеющий уголь.

  
Он свернул направо, потом еще раз. Он шел наугад в лабиринте ночных улиц, ведомый лишь слабым голосом магии. Кто-то его толкнул, кто-то крикнул что-то вслед. Он ничего не замечал, сосредоточившись на слабой пульсации силы где-то впереди. Где-то совсем рядом.

  
Он остановился перед дверью какого-то магазина. Вывеска была плохо освещена и почти нечитаема, за стеклом висела табличка «Закрыто». Бабочка в горле била крыльями, и Локи, не раздумывая больше, толкнул дверь.

  
На секунду ему показалось, что он очутился на дне озера: помещение магазина было наполнено призрачным зеленоватым светом, по стенам и потолку плясали причудливые блики. Множество аквариумов, больших и маленьких, наполняли комнату, а стебли водорослей, медленно шевелящихся в толще воды, отбрасывали на стены странные тени.

  
\- Мы закрыты, - голос раздался у Локи за спиной из плотной, пахнущей болотом темноты.

  
Он резко развернулся, но никого не увидел.

  
\- Приходите завтра, - голос прозвучал гораздо ближе, чем в первый раз и откуда-то сбоку.

  
\- Завтра меня здесь не будет, - Локи пытался рассмотреть в полутьме хоть какое-то движение, но видел лишь тяжелых бледных рыб, следящих за ним из-за стекол.

  
\- Тем хуже для вас, - голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и из-за большого,столитрового аквариума вышла женщина. Невысокая - едва по плечо Локи- в длинной хлопковой юбке и блузке из мятого шелка, она смотрела на гостя большими водянистыми глазами, склонив голову к плечу. По ее лицу скользили тени и блики от воды, и она казалась Локи то очень юной, то невероятно старой. Она неторопливо приблизилась, и он понял, почему не слышал ее появления: женщина была босой. Несколько мгновений она смотрела на него снизу вверх.

  
\- Как забавно, - наконец произнесла хозяйка магазина, улыбаясь странной улыбкой: как-будто у нее во рту было больше зубов, чем нужно, и она не хотела их показывать.

  
-Что именно? - Локи чувствовал, как от ее близости волоски на руках встают дыбом, но внешне оставался бесстрастным.

  
-Твой визит, разумеется, - хозяйка магазина моргнула, и что-то в ее мимике показалось Локи странным. Секунду спустя, он понял, что моргала она нижним веком.

  
-Ты не человек, - он скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. От женщины пахло илом и солью, как от кости, много лет пролежавшей на дне реки.

  
-Ты тоже, - она пожала плечами и сделал пару шагов назад. -Хотя и похож. Я давно не видела ни богов, ни монстров, но все-же не настолько давно, чтобы не признать обоих или отличить одних от других.

  
-И кто же я? - Локи медленно двинулся вперед, следуя за женщиной вглубь магазина.

  
-Ты? - она оглянулась через плечо, прежде чем скрыться за очередным аквариумом. - Никто. Всего понемногу. Как пожелаешь.

  
-А кто ты? - бывший бог сделал несколько шагов, огибая аквариум, но за поворотом не увидел никого. По стенке аквариума ползла улитка, оставляя за собой полосу слизи.

  
\- Я... - невысокая тень скользнула по ту сторону аквариума. - Когда-то у меня было имя...как у озера далеко отсюда. Но озеро давно высохло, а имя забылось. Когда-то у меня были дети, сильные и прекрасные. Но люди убили всех моих детей. Теперь я продаю рыб. И водоросли.

  
Она остановилась у одного из аквариумов и опустила руку в воду. Ее пальцы, длинные и белые, словно восковые свечи, зарылись в камешки, устилающие дно. Несколько мелких крабов бросились врассыпную, когда она зачерпнула горсть белых камней. Несколько штук медленно упало обратно, и Локи понял, что это были не камни. Зубы. Человеческие зубы, крупные и мелкие устилали дно.

  
\- Мне нужна...помощь, - последнее слово обожгло рот, словно уголек, и Локи поморщился.

  
\- Помощь? - ее большие, чуть на выкате глаза слабо фосфорицировали в темноте. - Раньше...давным-давно... люди приходили ко мне чтобы умереть, Некоторые приходили, чтобы убить... А несколько пришло, чтобы подарить жизнь. Но никто еще не обращался ко мне за помощью.

  
\- Я не человек, - с нажимом произнес Локи, делая шаг к женщине.

  
\- Нет, - она смотрела на него из-под прикрытых век, пересыпая зубы из ладони в ладонь. - Пока еще не человек. Чего же ты хочешь от меня? И что дашь взамен?

  
\- Мне нужна сила. Магия. Хоть немного, хоть часть меня прежнего, - Локи поднял руку к горлу, пальцы непроизвольно сжали ворот футболки. - Я расскажу...

  
И он рассказал. Он рассказал ей об Асгарде и о Земле, о себе и о людях. Рассказал об отцах — родном и приемном, и о своей магии. Рассказал об Иггдрассиле. Хозяйка магазина слушала молча, прикрыв глаза. Иногда Локи казалось, что она задремала, и в такие моменты, словно прочитав его мысли, она прислушивалась к его словам с особенным интересом. Раз или два закидывала в рот зуб из аквариума, принимаясь перекатывать его во рту, словно леденец.

  
\- Что ж, - наконец произнесла она, когда рассказ был окончен. Я могу сделать для тебя...кое-что. Немного, самую малость..но тебе ведь не из чего выбирать, верно?

  
\- Верно, - Локи сжал зубы так, что на скулах заиграли желваки. -Все, что ты сможешь мне дать...я приму с благодарностью.

  
\- Одной благодарности мало, - женщина сунула руку в аквариум и молниеносным движением поймала мелкую рыбешку. Держа малька большим и указательным пальцами за хвост, она запрокинула голову и опустила его себе в рот. Локи смотрел, как рыбка, трепыхаясь ползет вниз по ее выгнутому горлу.

  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее.

  
Хозяйка магазина склонила голову к плечу. Несколько мгновений она смотрела на Локи, а затем повернула голову и устремила взгляд на свое отражение в стеклянной стенке аквариума. Медленно подняла руки, поправила стянутые в узел волосы, провела пальцами по груди и опустила обе ладони на живот.

  
\- Я так давно была одна, - задумчиво произнесла она, обращаясь к своему отражению. - Кости последнего их моих детей сгнили задолго до того, ты появился на свет, полумонстр... Я хочу дитя. Сына или дочь. Сильного и смертоносного. Подари мне ребенка, и мы будем в расчете.

  
Локи моргнул раз, другой.

  
-Хорошо, - произнес он наконец. - Договорились.

  
Женщина улыбнулась отражению сонной улыбкой и, развернувшись, направилась в темноту.

  
-Иди за мной, - раздался ее голос из влажного полумрака. Локи ничего не оставалось делать, как подчиниться. Он шел вперед, наугад выбирая дорогу среди стеклянных сосудов. Помещение магазина внутри казалось больше, чем с улицы: он плутах впотьмах добрых пять минут, пока, наконец, не увидел, как невысокий силуэт исчезает за полуоткрытой дверью. Ускорив шаг, он поспешил за ней и распахнул дверь.

  
Его взгляду предстала лестница, ведущая вниз, в подвал. Через десяток ступеней лестница заканчивалась, исчезая в мутной воде. От поверхности воды исходило слабое сияние, словно где-то на дне лежал фонарь.

  
Женщина стояла на последней ступеньке и расстегивала блузку. Одну за другой она расстегнула все пуговицы и начала стягивать юбку. Локи молча смотрел, как она раздевается. Кожа на ее теле была такой же бледно-восковой, как и на руках, даже соски были светло- розовыми. Закончив, она бросила одежду на ступени и, вытянув руки перед собой, нырнула. Вода поглотила ее тело без всплеска. Лишь странно вытянутая, явно не человеческая, тень мелькнула в глубине.

  
Помедлив пару секунд Локи расшнуровал ботинки, стянул джинсы и футболку. Оставив вещи у двери, он медленно спустился вниз. Не останавливаясь, он дошел до последней ступени и продолжил спуск уже под водой. Когда ему начало казаться, что он будет спускаться до тех пор, пока вода не сомкнется над головой, нога коснулась покрытого илом пола подвала.

  
Локи огляделся. Вокруг была лишь гладкая, светящаяся поверхность воды. От царящей вокруг тишины звенело в ушах.

  
Движение. Едва заметное, размытое движение в глубине.

  
Она поднялась из воды в полуметре о него, и ее тень, огромная и вытянутая под водой, над поверхностью превратилась в аккуратную голову и тонкую белую шею. Одним змеиным, бескостным движением она подплыла к Локи и обхватила его ногами за пояс. Локи опустил ладони ей на бедра, с удивлением осознав что возбужден. Теплая мутная вода поддерживала их, когда он проник в женщину и начал двигаться, слегка подталкивая ее вверх при каждом толчке. Внутри у нее было тесно и жарко, как и у любой из его женщин, и Локи прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях. Она сжимала его бока коленями, двигаясь навстречу, но в тот момент, когда он был готов кончить, вдруг замерла, глядя на него сверху вниз.

  
\- О, как он будет прекрасен, - хрипло прошептала она, смаргивая воду с ресниц. - Наш сын, твой дар! Я тоже... одарю тебя.

  
Она высунула влажный длинный язык и провела по нему тонким острым ногтем. Капля темной крови вспухла на поверхности крупной бусиной и медленно скатилась на кончик языка. Черная, маслянисто блестящая, она извивалась, словно жирная пиявка.

  
Женщина обхватила лицо Локи ладонями и приникла к его рту. Он почувствовал, как пиявка проскользнула в его рот и впилась в небо. В голове взорвалась сверхновая. Одновременно с этим женщина сильнее сжала его ногами, сжалась вокруг него, и сквозь туман боли, Локи понял, что кончает.

  
Он не мог дышать: горло словно было забито вязкой тиной. Что-то выбило почву из-под ног, и Локи почувствовал, как вода накрывает его с головой. В мутной толще, среди сотен пузырьков мелькнули огромные блестящие глаза и пасть, полная длинных острых зубов. Локи схватился за горло. Он понимал, что умирает, задыхается, не понимая, где верх, где низ, и не имея возможности всплыть. Перед глазами замелькали пятна, грудь горела огнем...

  
...В этот миг его горло словно отпустила невидимая рука, а ноги нащупали дно. Резко оттолкнувшись, Локи вынырнул на поверхность, хватая ртом воздух. В несколько гребков он доплыл до лестницы, и замер на ступенях, наполовину выбравшись из воды. Долгие пять минут он лежал, прижимаясь лбом к сырому дереву, пытаясь отдышаться. Вокруг было тихо и пусто, хозяйка магазина исчезла, скрывшись где-то на дне.

  
Наконец Локи встал и, пошатываясь, пошел наверх. У двери он подобрал свою одежду: дрожащими руками натянул джинсы и футболку, зашнуровал обувь. Он прошел через магазин, наугад пробираясь среди аквариумов, и вышел на улицу. Ночной воздух ударил в лицо, запутался в мокрых волосах, и Локи почувствовал озноб. Дрожа от холода, он пошел обратно, к отелю. Пару раз он сбивался с дороги, сворачивая не туда, но в конце концов нашел нужный переулок. Остановившись под пожарной лестницей, он уткнулся лбом в кирпичную стену и стоял так пару минут, чувствуя, как деревенеют от холода ноги. Потом примерился, прыгнул и, уцепившись руками за нижнюю перекладину, подтянулся. Стараясь не шуметь, он забрался наверх и осторожно перелез через подоконник открытого окна. Тор спал, отвернувшись к двери.

  
Локи снял ботинки и медленно побрел в ванную. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Тор открыл глаза. Тихо подойдя к закрытой двери он замер, склонив голову и прислушиваясь. Вот зашуршала одежда, вот скрипнул вентиль, вот ударила об пол душевой вода. Тор стоял еще несколько мгновений, раздумывая о чем-то, а затем вернулся обратно в кровать.

  
В этот момент Локи стоял под обжигающе-горячим душем, прижимаясь лбом к кафельной стене. Его небо саднило там, где в него проникла кровь озерной ведьмы, а магия слабо пульсировала внутри, словно маленькое, едва сформировавшееся сердце.


	7. 7

-Локи.

  
Младший принц вышел из ванной и замер, глядя на брата. Тот сидел на кровати, опираясь локтями о колени. Небо за окном медленно светлело.

  
\- Подойди, - Тор поманил брата рукой. Локи помедлил мгновение, а затем осторожно, словно по битому стеклу, подошел к Тору и замер на расстоянии полушага. Тор сделал нетерпеливый жест, понукая брата подойти еще ближе. Локи сделал еще один маленький шаг, склонившись над кроватью. Тор протянул руку, обхватив брата за шею и заставляя склониться ниже. Он давил ладонью на чужой затылок, пока Локи не опустился рядом с ним на колени. Тор заглянул Локи в лицо: младший брат смотрел на него, сжав губы и смаргивая воду с ресниц. На темной футболе расплывались влажные пятна.

  
\- Ты всегда был хитер, брат, - голос Тора был спокоен, а ладонь, лежащая на шее Локи обманчиво расслабленна. - Хитер и неосторожен.

  
Локи молчал, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает.

  
-Рано или поздно одно из этих качеств тебя погубит, - Тор слегка надавил на выступающие у основания черепа позвонки, заметив как едва заметно расширились глаза Локи. - Это будет твой собственный выбор, и я не хочу иметь к этому отношения. Сейчас подумай вот о чем: не нужно хитрить с тем, от кого зависит твоя жизнь. Неразумно обманывать того, в ком нуждаешься.

  
-Я и правда нуждаюсь в тебе, - произнес Локи так, словно каждое слово застревало в горле. - Но вспомни-ка, кто нашел меня, чтобы попросить совета? Кому так нужен трон, что он не побрезговал помощью преступника Локи? Так может не я один тут нуждаюсь, а, братец?

  
Тор сжал короткие волосы брата в кулаке, почти прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

  
\- Послушай меня...-начал он сквозь зубы, но в этот момент в дверь постучали.

  
\- Пора ехать! -голос Бартона прозвучал как-будто совсем рядом: тонкие гостиничные двери неплохо пропускали звук.

  
Пару секунд Тор сверлил брата мрачным взглядом, а затем разжал пальцы. Локи быстро вскочил на ноги, глядя мрачно и настороженно. Одинсон молча встал, распахнул дверь и, кивну Клинту, вышел в коридор.   
  
***  
  
Абрикосовые косточки, брошенные Локи прямо на капот Танденберда не сказали ничего нового: нужно было двигаться дальше на север. Локи задумчиво посмотрел на выпавшие символы, передвинул пару косточек, бросил еще раз.

  
\- Нужно быть осторожнее, - произнес он наконец. Трое его спутников переглянулись.

  
\- В каком смысле? - Наташа посмотрела на капот, словно надеясь, что на лакированной поверхности появятся объяснения.

  
-Не знаю, - Локи пожал плечами, аккуратно складывая косточки в мешочек из-под очков.-Руны не говорят.

  
-Может стоит спросить получше? - скептически поинтересовался Клинт, не впечатленный туманным объяснением.

  
-Я не гадалка, - огрызнулся Локи. -И в будущее не заглядываю.

  
\- Какой тогда в тебе толк? -пробормотал Бартон, открывая водительскую дверь.

  
Локи бросил не него злобный взгляд, и, не ответив, повернулся к старшему принцу.

  
\- Возьми Мьёльнир, - он кивнул на закрытый багажник, где лежал молот. Тор испытующе посмотрел на Локи: тот спокойно встретил его взгляд. На какую-то долю секунду они вновь стали братьями, попавшими в очередную переделку, где старший безоговорочно доверял младшему, а тот всегда был готов прикрыть брату спину.

  
-Открой, - Тор обратился к Клинту, и тот, пожав плечами, исполнил его просьбу.

  
Мьёльнир лежал среди сумок с одеждой и бутылок с водой, завернутый в Торов алый плащ. Одинсон осторожно развернул молот и ласково провел ладонью по тусклому боку, покрытому рунами. Затем обхватил рукоятку, обмотанную полосками кожи и без усилий вытащил Мьёльнир.

  
\- Поехали, - Наташа залезла в машину. Остальные последовали ее примеру, и Танденберд тронулся с места.  
  
На полу под передним сиденьем валялось несколько крошек и скукоженный сухой листок: видимо, перед продажей салон чистили, но не слишком тщательно. Носком ботинка Локи растер лист в труху и покосился вправо, на брата. Тор глядел в окно, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Мьёльнир лежал между ними, и Тор время от времени машинально оглаживал его стальной бок, словно любимую собаку.

  
Тандерберд мчался по утреннему Солт-Лейк-Сити, акульим плавником взрезая сонные улицы. Солнце медленно вставало из-за высоких домов, окрашивая сталь и бетон в золотой и розовый.

  
Где-то там, среди высоток, был скрыт маленький магазинчик, торгующий аквариумами. В подвале магазина, наполненном мутной зеленой водой, крепко спала озерная ведьма. Ей снились ее дети: многие -давно умершие, и один - еще нерожденный. Во влажной темноте ее утробы он — пока не более, чем крошка плоти — начал расти, впитывая магию, древнюю, как мир.

  
Локи моргнул, пытаясь прогнать сонную одурь. Она накрывала его, словно одеяло: странная, непреодолимая связь, замешанная на крови ведьмы и его семени. Тревожащее чувство, будто за ворот насыпали хлебных крошек. Мелкий зуд, волнами пробегающий по позвоночнику.

  
Рефлекторно, не отдавая себе отчета, Локи потянулся к молоту. Его рука коснулась покрытой рунами поверхности и накрыла пальцы Тора. Ладонь наполнило тепло, и Локи тут же отдернул руку. Он уставился в окно, чувствуя взгляд Тора -такой внимательный, что он казался осязаемым.

  
Они выехали за пределы города и в тот же миг, словно тут была какая-то связь, Наташа включила радио. Тоскливый плач саксофона наполнил салон, и Локи поморщился. Он открыл окно и закрыл глаза, слушая шум ветра.

  
Танденберд летел вперед. На смену саксофону пришел хриплый мужской голос, поющий об освобождении, за ним — хор, возносящий хвалы королеве-убийце. Музыка и звуки голосов текли мимо, и Локи, сам того не желая, стал проваливаться в дрему. Нежный женский вокал умолял Песочного Человека о сне, раз за разом, куплет за куплетом...

  
\- Что за чертовщина?!

  
Локи резко открыл глаза. Виски ломило: казалось, у него в черепе бьется птица с острым клювом. Перед глазами плавал туман. Локи осторожно потряс головой и огляделся: автомобиль медленно ехал по пустой дороге, тянущейся между двух полей, засеянных рапсом. Солнце висело справа, низкое, тревожно-желтое. Радио все еще транслировало песню про Песочного Человека.

  
\- Какого дьявола происходит? - Клинт с перекошенным лицом обернулся к Локи, Наташа сжав губы смотрела в окно, и даже Тор выглядел напряженно.

  
\- Что...- начал было Локи, а потом понял. Мотор Танденберда был заглушен, руки Бартона не касались руля, но, несмотря на это, машина продолжала ход.

Он отчетливо ощущал, как она движется. При этом солнце за окном не меняло своего положения. И бесконечная песня: Локи прекрасно помнил, как заснул под нее на выезде из города.

  
\- Иггдрассиль, - произнес он хриплым ото сна голосом. - Он искривляет пространство.

  
\- В смысле? -Наташа нажимала кнопки магнитолы, пытаясь ее отключить, потом выдернула целиком, но песня все продолжала звучать.

  
\- Это особое место: граница между мирами тут совсем тонкая, и чем ближе мы будем к Иггдрассилю, тем больше будет таких мест,- каждое слово давалось с трудом, легкие болели, будто вместо воздуха Локи вдыхал толченое стекло. Он посмотрел на спутников: Наташа была бледной до синевы, у Клинта на виске билась вена, и только Тор выглядел как всегда отлично.

  
\- Почему...-начала было Наташа, и Локи понял, что она хотела сказать.

  
\- Те, кто знает, как перемещаться между мирами, используют особые ходы, - Локи обнял себя за плечи: его начал бить озноб. - Двери, мосты...лазейки.

  
\- Радужный мост, - Тор понимающе посмотрел на брата. Тот кивнул.

  
-Нас же сейчас тащит через щель в стене. Боюсь, что сделатьэто и остаться невредимым сможет только Тор, - Локи сжал зубы, чтобы они не стучали. - Мы трое слишком слабы. Нас разметает между мирами.

  
\- О, Господи, - прошептала Наташа, указывая за окно. Там, под неподвижным, словно из картона вырезанным солнцем, на уходящих к горизонту полях расплывались белые пятна, как-будто кто-то пролил воду на акварельный рисунок.

  
\- Что это?- прохрипел Клинт. Ему никто не ответил. Локи с трудом сглотнул. Он понимал, что если бы не кровь ведьмы, вернувшая ему частичку магии, он был бы уже мертв. Словно в ответ на его мысли, Наташа сжала ладонями виски и уткнулась лбом в колени. Бартон с тихим стоном привалился к двери.

  
Перед глазами заплясали черные точки, и Локи отчетливо вспомнил чудовищное ощущение падения сквозь миры, после того, как он сорвался с Радужного моста. Сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы он заметил, как Тор открыл дверь и вылез из машины. Асфальт расползался под его ногами, когда он вышел на середину дороги и обратил лицо к стремительно бледнеющему небу. Он поднял руку вверх, и Локи увидел Мьёльнир. С мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом резкий порыв ветра взметнул светлые волосы асгардца. Голубоватое свечение окружило молот, Тора, разлилось по дороге.

  
Забыв о рвущей на части боли, Локи смотрел на брата. Бартон и Наташа скорчились на передних сиденьях, и Локи не мог сказать, видели ли они, как молния - яркая, словно разрыв в ткани мироздания, обрушилась с неба на одинокую фигуру на дороге. Извивающийся электрический разряд ударил в Мьёльнир, рассыпавшись искрами по плечам Тора, сверкая в его волосах. Голубое сияние заполнило все вокруг, раскатившись до горизонта, наполнив салон машины, хлынув в горло, точно ледяная вода. Локи запрокинул голову, пытаясь вздохнуть...  
  
… Звук хриплого, захлебывающегося дыхания. Локи открыл глаза, одурело моргая. Он лежал, скорчившись на сиденье, запрокинув голову и сжав кулаки. Он медленно раскрыл ладони, увидев на коже кровавые следы ногтей. Спереди доносилось сорванное дыхание: это Клинт ошалело смотрел перед собой, вцепившись в приборную доску. Наташа осторожно распрямилась, отводя ладони от лица. Локи заметил на ее лице красные царапины.   
Лофт выглянул в окно: справа и слева тянулись все те же рапсовые поля, но судя по солнцу, уже перевалило за полдень. Над полями кружили птицы, ветер шевелил траву на обочине.

  
Локи открыл дверь и выбрался на улицу. Загораживаясь от солнца ладонью, он смотрел, как Тор приближается к машине. Молот в его руке все еще испускал слабое сияние. Тор подошел к брату и замер, глядя на него сверху вниз, как будто ожидая чего-то: благодарности или ехидного комментария. Локи молчал, сжав губы. На его лице высыхали дорожки слез.

  
\- Нам не нужно тут оставаться, - произнес он наконец. - Надо ехать.

  
***

  
Поехать, однако, они смогли не сразу. Пока люди приходили в себя, братья молча ждали на заднем сиденье, не глядя друг на друга. Никто не произнес ни слова и позже: когда Бартон завел мотор, и Тандерберд продолжил свой путь на север. Они ехали в тишине, думая каждый о своем вплоть до самого вечера, когда вдали показался мотель. Оставив автомобиль на пустой стоянке, они, по обыкновению, взяли трисоседних номера. Невозмутимый администратор средних лет отдал им ключи и не стал настаивать на кредитке, удовлетворившись наличными.

  
Братья молча ушли в свой номер, Наташа последовала их примеру. Бартон вышел на улицу, обошел вокруг мотеля, вышел на трассу. В сгущающихся вечерних сумерках было тихо и безлюдно, и успокоившись, Клинт вернулся в мотель. Открывая собственную дверь, Бартон подумал о том, насколько бледной и непривычно напряженной выглядела Наташа. Помедлив немного, он убрал ключ в карман и, подойдя к ее номеру, негромко постучал. Несколько секунд было тихо, а затем он услышал ее приглушенный голос:

  
\- Открыто.

  
Наташа сидела на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, устремив взгляд в пол. Клинт закрыл дверь и сел рядом с ней.

  
\- Ты в порядке? -спросил он, чувствуя себя немного неуютно: он не привык проявлять заботу, а Наташа никогда в ней не нуждалась.

  
Некоторое время они молчали. Бартон украдкойразглядывал тонущую в ночных тенях комнату: точную копию его собственной. Даже настольная лампа под пластиковым абажуром было точно такой же.

  
-Я рассказывала тебе, что в детстве какое-то время жила в приюте? - неожиданно произнесла Наташа, не глядя на Клинта.

  
\- Упоминала, - пожал плечами тот.

  
\- Но я не говорила, как ушла оттуда.

  
\- Нет, - Бартон покосился на нее, ожидая продолжения.

  
Наташа вытянула перед собой руки, рассматривая ладони, так словно видела их впервые. Клинт заметил на ребре ее правой ладони россыпь светлых пятнышек, какие остаются от ожогов. Он видел их и раньше, но никогда не спрашивал, как они появились. У людей их профессии шрамы были обычным делом, никто не вел им счет.

  
\- Мне было восемь, - начала Наташа. - Сколько себя помнила, я всегда жила в приюте, и это была не самая лучшая жизнь. Старый грязный приют в Волгограде, одинокие, никому не нужные дети. Большинство просто пыталось выжить: урвать еще одну порцию хлеба избежать наказания, забыться в немудреных играх. Я тоже была такой. У меня не было там друзей, ни у кого не было.

  
Клинт покосился на нее, но промолчал. Он понимал, что, возможно, она рассказывает эту историю в первый и последний раз.

  
\- Приют стоял на окраине города, и сразу за ним начинался пустырь, изрытый канавами: весной в этих канавах росли нарциссы и сорная трава. Я часто уходила туда, чтобы поиграть или просто побыть в одиночестве. В тот день я тоже пошла туда: ползала по канавам, рвала и тут же выбрасывала цветы. Помню, на мне было серое платье с оторвавшимся воротником - с чужого плеча, ношеное.

  
Наташа прикрыла глаза, как-будто пытаясь вспомнить то платье.

  
\- Он пошел туда за мной. Наверное, шел с самого начала, просто я его не заметила. Не помню, как его звали... Не то, чтобы я специально пыталась забыть, нет. Я помню, что ему было 14, что над правой бровью у него было большое родимое пятно, а вот имени не помню совсем. Довольно высокий для своего возраста, а мне он и вовсе казался великаном. Он был совсем дикий: его боялись младшие, и сторонились старшие. Однажды он поймал крысу, засунул в кастрюлю и развел под ней костер.

  
Она говорила ровным голосом, словно рассказывала о погоде.

  
\- Он нашел меня в канаве: я пыталась поймать в банку шмеля, довольно безуспешно... Он повалил меня на землю, в цветы, зажал рот рукой. Думаю, если бы я даже могла кричать, никто бы не услышал — пустырь был довольно большой, а в приюте всегда шумели дети.  
Клинт смотрел на нее, но Наташа не поднимала взгляд, разглядывая свои руки.

  
\- Сначала я пыталась отбиться, но он был сильнее, и через какое-то время я перестала. Помню, как раскинула руки, шаря в траве. Он был...занят, ничего не замечал. Правой рукой я нащупала обломок кирпича. Довольно тяжелый, особенно, для восьмилетней девочки, пытавшейся поднять его одной рукой. Но я смогла.

  
Наташа подняла голову и в упор посмотрела на Клинта.

  
\- Я ударила его в висок, сильно. Он повалился на меня, придавив к земле, такой тяжелый, что я не сразу смогла спихнуть его с себя. Помню, у него было такое удивленное лицо, все в крови. На моем платье тоже была кровь: на плече - его, на подоле - моя собственная. Я просидела в этой канаве до позднего вечера, спрятавшись среди нарциссов. С тех пор я их терпеть не могу... когда стемнело, я вылезла из канавы и пошла в приют. Тайком сменила платье. В кладовке я взяла бутылку с керосином, пробралась в зал,облила занавески и испачканное платье. Я боялась, что его найдут, что все узнают, что я сделала. Поэтому я подожгла приют и сбежала. Была такая паника, что ни меня, ни его искать не стали...

  
Самое главное, что я помню о том дне - это ощущение абсолютной беспомощности. Когда ты не можешь пошевелиться, остановить, прекратить...С тех пор я никогда не испытывала такой же парализующей беспомощности...до этого дня. Я сидела в машине и ничего, абсолютно ничего не могла поделать. Как будто все эти годы, все эти битвы, все эти смерти прошли даром, и мне снова восемь лет.

  
Она замолчала, глядя на Бартона блестящими сухими глазами. Какое-то время он не произносил ни слова, а потом поднял руку и прикоснулся к ее лицу. Медленно, чтобы она поняла, что он собирается делать, он наклонился и коснулся губами ее губ.

  
Таким, как они, были недоступны обычные способы расслабиться - алкоголь, табак, наркотики. Когда ты 24 часа в сутки должен быть собран, внимателен и готов к любым физическим нагрузкам, каждая сигарета, каждая кружка пива способна привести к осечке. Секс, зачастую, был единственным способом снять стресс.

  
Наташа прикрыла глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Клинт притянул ее ближе. Он никогда не был влюблен, и не знал, может ли в принципе испытывать это чувство. Все его женщины были похожими друг на друга однодневками - светловолосые, голубоглазые, с широкими бедрами. Очень женственные, спокойные в общении и ласковые в постели. Наташа больше походила на него самого. Бартон никогда не задумывался над тем, смогли бы они стать парой, но в бою он был спокоен только тогда, когда она прикрывала ему спину.

  
Клинт опрокинулся на спину, увлекая за собой напарницу, помогая ей стянуть рубашку.

  
К черту другие миры, чужих богов, работу. Сегодня ночью он будет спать спокойно.


	8. Chapter 8

В этот раз они получили номер с двумя комнатами: в одной стояла узкая кровать, застеленная светлым покрывалом, в другой — диван, обтянутый гобеленовой тканью. Тор молча направился к дивану и потому Локи решил, что может занять спальню. Он прикрыл дверь, выключил свет и уселся на кровать.

  
Он терпеливо ждал, пока брат заснет, но тому, как назло не спалось. Локи слышал, как он ходит по комнате. Вот он включил телевизор,но почти сразу выключил. Пошел в ванну: Локи слышал щелчок выключателя и шум воды. Затем вновь шаги и скрип дивана. Наконец, полоска света под дверью исчезла и воцарилась тишина.

  
Локи подождал еще немного и встал. Он достал из кармана мешочек с рунами и стянул футболку. Подойдя к окну, высыпал несколько косточек на ладонь, так, чтобы на них падал лунный свет. Некоторое время Локи изучал их пока, наконец, не выбрал одну. Остальные он сложил обратно в мешочек, а эту сунул в рот. Она была шершавая и сладкая.

  
Локи покатал косточку во рту, проводя языком по вырезанным на ней символам. Когда рот наполнил медный привкус крови, Локи выплюнул ее на ладонь и внимательно рассмотрел. Кровь Тора, прежде наполнявшая царапины, расплылась абстрактным пятном. Локи потер косточку пальцем, собирая кровь, смешанную со своей слюной, закрыл глаза и прижал палец к груди. Он начертил руну Эваз еле слышно шепча слова на языке, который знали лишь ведьмы Железного Леса.

  
Закончив, Локи облизал палец и лег на кровать. Он вытянул руки вдоль тела, закрыл глаза и несколько раз мерно вздохнул. Постепенно дыхание его успокаивалось, грудь вздымалась все реже...

  
И наконец. Он. Уснул  
  
_Локи идет во снах. Магия клубится вокруг него светящимся облаком, роем светлячков. Она толкает его вперед, ведет сквозь зыбкий мир видений. Локи движется осторожно: он видит, как при каждом шаге от его ног во все стороны разбегаются волны, будто он идет по воде.  
Справа от него возникает бледное сияние: оно меняет форму, шевелится, как живое и, наконец, приобретает форму прямоугольника, похожего на оконный проем. Секунду спустя точно такое же окно появляется слева. Еще через мгновение - впереди. Окна вспыхивают вокруг, словно открывающиеся глаза, и Локи заслоняет лицо рукой._

_  
Белый свет тускнеет, сменяется желтым, синим, зеленым. Окна плывут ему навстречу, похожие на игральные карты развешенные на нитке. Локи пытается сосредоточиться, найти в множестве окон три, нужных ему. Он висит в пустоте, а мимо несутся чужие сны, сменяя друг друга в безумном хороводе. Локи трет руну на груди, шепчет слова на древнем языке. Окна замедляют свой ход, и Локи быстро поднимает руку, останавливая одно из них. Небольшое окно, светящееся алым: приближаясь к Локи оно начинает стремительно увеличиваться в размерах. А может, это Локи уменьшается. Он не успевает задуматься об этом, когда свет ослепляет его, накрывает с головой..._

_  
… Локи стоит на пустыре. Над ним - алое, словно огнем подсвеченное небо. В кроваво-красной вышине он видит черные облака, похожие на клочья ваты, которые обмакнули в чернила. Вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, тянется грязная, изрытая канавами земля и лишь вдалеке, у самой кромки горизонта что-то желтеет. Локи направляется туда. При каждом шаге он по щиколотку проваливается в землю, податливую, как болото. Раз за разом он с усилием вытаскивает ноги -сперва одну, потом вторую -упорно продолжая идти вперед, к ярко-желтому пятну на горизонте. Оно похоже на солнечный луч, пробившееся сквозь тучи в пасмурный день._

_  
Он подходит ближе, и вот что он видит: сотни тысяч нарциссов укрывают землю золотым ковром. Длинные, хищные хоботки цветов покачиваются, будто на ветру, но никакого ветра нет. Локи ступает на цветочный ковер и идет вперед, а нарциссы поворачивают головы ему вслед._

__  
Впереди, посреди поляны, Локи видит фигуру: рыжий затылок, узкие плечи. Наташа. Она сидит по пояс в цветах, одетая в грязно-серое платье. У нее прямая напряженная спина, руки, сжимающие что-то, методично поднимаются и опускаются. Локи движется по кругу, обходя Наташу, и останавливается рядом. Она слишком занята и не замечает его: изо всех сил она сжимает руками камень, раз за разом опуская его на лицо человека, лежащего на земле. Собственно, лица уже нет — лишь мешанина костей, волос и ошметков мозга. Уцелела лишь нижняя челюсть и длинный темный язык. Язык шевелится, словно толстая блестящая змея, челюсть движется, пытаясь что-то сказать. Наташа сидит на лежащем верхом, сжав коленями поясницу. Его руки держат ее за бедра, задрав подол серого платья, но она словно не замечает, снова и снова опуская камень на разбитую голову. Брызги крови взлетают в воздух и застывают там круглыми блестящими шариками. Локи касается пальцем одного шарика, и тот взрывается, превращаясь в крошечное алое облачко.  
Еще пару минут он смотрит на Наташу, а потом отворачивается. Нарциссы хватают его за ноги, оплетаются вокруг щиколоток. Локи делает резкое движение кистью, словно разрезая воздух, потом сводит ладони вместе и резко разводит в разные стороны. Перед ним возникает вертикальная щель, похожая на черный кошачий зрачок. Локи делает шаг вперед, в темный проем, оставляя за спиной усеянный нарциссами луг.

_  
Он идет дальше._

__  
В вихре кружащихся окон он ищет нужное ему, а найдя останавливает движением руки. Сияющий прямоугольник чужого сна принимает его, как вода принимает тело пловца.  
  
В лицо ему бьет слепящий свет. Локи щурится, отворачивает лицо, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Он слышит шум: мерный гул, похожий на звук прибоя. Гул все нарастает, и Локи понимает, что это голоса: человеческие голоса, выкрикивающие имя. «Клинт, Клинт, Клинт!»

 __  
Свет немного меркнет, и Локи видит арену, окруженную амфитеатром кресел. Все кресла заняты зрителями. У них одинаковые безглазые, безносые лица — одни лишь рты, полные крупных зубов, раззявленные в крике. Все лица обращены вверх, в затянутому тканью куполу. Локи тоже поднимает голову.  
На самом верху, на крошечной площадке стоит Бартон. Сначала Локи кажется, что он седой, но приглядевшись, он понимает, что волосы, лицо и плечи Клинта осыпаны каким-то белым порошком. Мукой. Или мелом.

_  
Клинт смотрит вниз, на сетку, натянутую под трапецией. Вот рядом с сеткой появляется Наташа, рядом с ней мужчина, похожий на Бартона, как родной брат. Смеясь, они обрезают сетку и раскатывают по полу. Они хохочут до слез, пока мужчина ложится на сетку, а Наташа заматывает его, толкая перед собой руками, словно рулон обоев._

_  
Локи вновь поднимает голову. Смех зрителей становится невыносимым, обретая плотность, сгущая воздух сна. Наверху Клинт трясет головой, озирается, словно загнанный зверь, делает шаг назад. Зал взрывается свистом и воплями, и потому Бартон разбегается, прыгает, протягивая руки к трапеции. Локи накрывает руну на груди ладонью, шепчет несколько слов, и Бартон застывает в сгустившимся воздухе, словно ягода в миске с желатином._

_  
Локи слегка сгибает колени и отталкивается от арены. Он медленно поднимается вверх, раздвигая воздух руками и останавливается лишь очутившись вровень и Клинтом. Локи протягивает руки, и его пальцы смыкаются на запястьях стрелка. Тот смотрит прямо на Локи, и на лице его - выражение ужаса, будто у маленького мальчика, который каждую ночь заглядывал под кровать и, в конце концов, обнаружил там чудовище. Его зрачки расширены, а в глубине, на самом дне тлеет синий огонь. Крошечная частичка магии, подаренная ему Локи два года назад._

_  
Миллиметр за миллиметром Локи подтягивает Клинта к себе, пока, наконец, они не оказываются совсем рядом. Вокруг стоит оглушающий грохот - это бьется сердце Клинта. Арена, зрители, полосатое полотнище над ними подергивается рябью, и Локи понимает, что нужно спешить: Бартон вот-вот проснется._

__  
Маг отпускает одно запястье стрелка и проводит рукой по его груди: ткань расползается под его пальцами, открывая кожу. Локи прижимает указательный палец к чужой груди, прямо напротив сердца и выводит замысловатый символ. Магия течет по его руке, и Локи трясет от напряжения. Линии вспыхивают синим огнем, освещая испуганное лицо Бартона. Локи обхватывает его затылок рукой, приближает губы к чужому уху.  
-Забудь, - шепчет он.- Пока я не позову.

 __  
Он отпускает Бартона, отталкивает его от себя. Воздух звенит от напряжения, когда Клинт падает вниз, на арену. С мгновение Локи еще видит его искаженное лицо, а потом разворачивает за спиной темную щель двери, и исчезает.  
  
Он идет дальше. 

_  
Силы на исходе, а ему нужно найти еще один сон, возможно, самый важный._

_  
Он призывает всю свою магию, пытаясь найти нужное окно._

__  
И он находит.  
  
Локи стоит посреди просторной комнаты: пол застелен мягким ковром, высокий потолок тонет в ночных тенях. Свет идет лишь от медной чаши, наполненной тлеющими углями.Этот сон почти материален, такой осязаемый, что Локи чувствует идущий от углей жар. В огромных арочных окнах плещется звездное небо. Асгардское небо. Среди звезд то и дело вспыхивают огни фейерверков, словно гигантские призрачные цветы.

_  
Локи знает это место и этот день. День двадцатилетия Тора, который праздновался всем Асгардом. Мед и вино, кулачные бои и девичьи танцы, мать в одеянии из золотого шелка и Один, благосклонно взирающий на праздник. В тот день Локи, против обыкновения, много смеялся, с удовольствием ел и вдоволь пил. Он превратил вино в бокале матери в цветочные лепестки, и она со смехом перевернула бокал над его головой. Кроваво-красные лепестки запутались в волосах, устлали стол. Локи сдул несколько штук с ладони, и они, превратившись в крошечных птичек, взмыли к потолку._

_  
В тот день Локи пил много, а Тор - и вовсе за двоих. Он шутил с друзьями, танцевал с девушками, а в кулачном бою с Огуном, устроенном тут же, среди длинных пиршественных столов, опрокинул соперника на пол за несколько минут. Локи мановением руки сотворил из воздуха венок и с шутовским поклоном водрузил брату на голову. Тот смеялся, обнимая Локи одной рукой, и его ладонь на чужом плече была тяжелой и горячей._

_  
Праздник шумел и кружился вихрем, и Локи в конце концов понял, что пьян. Он пришел в себя в темном коридоре дворца, рядом с Тором. Откуда-то издалека до них долетал шум голосов, музыка и смех._

_  
Брат почти нес его на себе, закинув безвольную руку себе на шею. Локи осторожно перебирал ногами, уткнувшись Тору в плечо. Кажется, он его о чем-то спросил._

_  
«Почему ты здесь? Праздник еще продолжается»._

_  
Он не помнил, что ответил Тор, и ответил ли что-нибудь вообще. Он продолжал нести брата, как думал тот, в его покои. Но когда, в итоге, за ними закрылась дверь и Локи тяжело опустился на кровать, он понял, что Тор привел его к себе._

_  
«Хель тебя забери, Тор, я же не дойду обратно!»_

_  
«Оставайся тут»_

_  
Он помнил, как застонал и откинулся назад, опираясь руками о постель. В голове шумело, во рту стоял кислый привкус вина. За окном, в ночном небе, взорвался оранжево-красный шар фейерверка. Рыжие всполохи золотом зажгли волосы Тора, когда он опустился на колени перед братом и начал снимать с него сапоги. Локи замер, глядя вниз, почти не дыша. Тор стягивал с него кожаные сапоги - сначала один, потом второй - и глаза у него были темными и шальными._

__  
В тот вечер Локи уснул сразу же, едва голова коснулась покрывала. Кажется, Тор вернулся на праздник. А может отправился с друзьями за пределы дворца - Локи не знал. Он помнил лишь, что проснулся на следующее утро в покоях старшего брата: одетый, разутый, с больной головой.  
  
Сейчас - во сне брата — Локи стоит посреди комнаты, освещаемый далекими всполохами фейерверков. Он замечает щиты и мечи, доспехи и наручи - все то, чего он тогда не увидел, но что помнил Тор.

_  
Локи смотрит на широкую кровать, застеленную покрывалом: ту самую, на которой он уснул мертвым сном. Ту самую, рядом с которой его брат опустился перед ним на колени._

_  
На кровати, среди смятых покрывал, хаотично движутся тени. Очередная вспышка озаряет небо, и Локи видит широкую спину брата: мышцы перекатываются под кожей, словно волны; влажные завитки светлых волос липнут к шее. Он тяжело дышит, и этот звук грохотом отдается у Локи в голове._

_  
Еще одна вспышка выхватывает из темноты вторую фигуру. Каскад темных волос метет по постели, кулаки сжимают покрывало._

_  
Стон._

_  
Тор прикусывает чужое плечо, забирает темные волосы в горсть и тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Подернутые поволокой глаза, искусанные губы, пот на висках. Небо за окном взрывается алым, и Локи видит лицо._

_  
Свое собственное лицо._

_  
В этот миг Тор поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом._

_  
«Он меня видит», -понимает Локи, и в ту же секунду его выталкивает из сна, словно камень, брошенный меткой рукой. Все тело пронзает боль, руки и ноги сводит страшная судорога, горло стискивает невидимая рука._

  
Локи распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух, беспорядочно шаря руками по груди. Не понимая, что делает, не видя почти ничего, он скатился с кровати, упав коленями на пол. Боль волной прокатилась вверх по ногам, но он не заметил. Магический вихрь, бушевавший в нем, рвал разум на части, и Локи сжал виски руками, призывая все оставшиеся у него силы, чтобы усмирить неподвластную ему магию. Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений ему казалось, что он не справится, но в конце-концов боль утихла. Вихрь пронесся по его телу и исчез.

  
Пошатываясь, Локи встал, опираясь рукой на стену. Сквозь шум в голове он услышал звук открывшейся двери и с усилием повернул голову. Тор стоял на пороге — высокая плотная тень на фоне других теней.

  
Локи открыл рот, пытаясь что-то произнести, но с пересохших губ не сорвалось ни звука. В три шага Тор оказался рядом, толкнув брата к стене, пережимая рукой горло. Локи ударился затылком и захрипел, вцепившись рукой в чужое запястье. Лицо Тора было совсем рядом, на расстоянии выдоха, и Локи видел его глаза - черные провалы зрачков, такие огромные, что исчезла синяя радужка. Грудь Тора тяжело вздымалась, на виске пульсировала жила. Он немного сжал пальцы, и у Локи потемнело в глазах.

  
_Секунда, еще одна. Сердце бьется так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас сломает ребра. Не хватает воздуха._

  
Медленно, будто через силу, Тор наклонил голову. Локи ощутил его дыхание на лице за секунду до того, как сухие губы брата накрыли его собственные. Тор обхватил пальцами лицо Локи, надавил на челюстной сустав, заставляя открыть рот. Другой рукой он все еще сжимал горло брата, и Локи почувствовал, как теряет сознание от недостатка воздуха.

  
Сквозь муть в голове он почувствовал, как Тор подхватил его на руки и куда-то понес. Воздух хлынул в легкие, и Локи жадно вдохнул раз, другой. Он дышал, словно в последний раз, не замечая ничего вокруг, пока не понял, что лежит на своей кровати, а Тор нависает над ним, упираясь коленом о постель.

  
«Что...»

  
Тор наклонился, прижимаясь губами к коже за ухом, прикусил. Будто не замечая рук Локи, упершихся ему в плечи, он навалился на брата, подмял его под себя.

  
Ладони Тора -раскаленные угли, тело -каменная плита, рука, прижавшая Локи к постели -сталь. Локи опустошен магией, оглушен, сбит с толку; он сжал пальцы, цепляясь за чужие плечи, но руки слушались плохо. Кружилась голова, не хватало воздуха, темнота комнаты оборачивалась вокруг плотным коконом.

  
Этот звук -гул голосов в пиршественной зале или шум собственной крови в ушах? Этот всполох -свет фар проехавшего автомобиля или вспышка праздничного фейерверка? Эта ткань, которую он сжимает в руках -гостиничное одеяло или парчовое покрывало в покоях Тора? Это реальность, или продолжение чужих грез, подсмотренных тайком?

  
Локи комкал ткань в кулаках, глотая воздух, словно воду; он уже не понимал -сон это или явь. И потому, когда Тор сжал в горсти его волосы, запрокидывая ему голову, заставляя выгнуть горло, Локи послушно последовал за его рукой.

  
Он уже видел этот сон.  
И знал, что будет дальше


	9. Chapter 9

Первым, что он почувствовал, проснувшись, была боль — сильная, повсеместная - будто все кости в его теле были раздроблены, а внутренние органы превратились в кровавое месиво. Локи сжал зубы и попытался сесть на кровати. Слабость обрушилась на него вслед за болью, и он вновь повалился на подушки. Какое-то время он лежал, вглядываясь в серый предрассветный сумрак, наполнявший комнату. Это было так похоже на первое пробуждение в пластиковой капсуле Щ.И.Т.а, что не хотелось закрывать глаза. Казалось, что стоит вновь смежить веки, и на смену войлочному полумраку дешевого мотеля придет стерильная пустота медицинского бокса.

  
Локи сделал глубокий вдох и предпринял еще одну попытку подняться. В конце концов ему это удалось, и он сел на кровати, оперевшись локтями о колени, опустив голову. Боль внутри усилилась, и Локи отстранено подумал, что у него могло начаться внутреннее кровотечение. Магия, с которой он не смог справиться, сжигала его изнутри.

  
Локи осторожно поднялся, и на ощупь двинулся вперед. В голове шумело, перед глазами плясали черные точки, а когда он щелкнул выключателем в ванной, тусклый свет от единственной грязной лампочки показался столь ярким, что на мгновение ослепил.

  
Дрожащей рукой Локи повернул кран, подставил сложенные горстью ладони под холодную струю и плеснул водой себе в лицо. Шум в голове усилился, появился звон в ушах. Локи тяжело оперся на раковину и поднял голову. Собственное отражение в зеркале казалось далеким и чужим, на плечах и шее виднелись темные следы. Отметины.

  
Бледное лицо в зеркале расплывалось, теряло четкость. Из темноты комнаты появилась высокая фигура Тора. Локи видел, как движутся его губы, но слышал лишь оглушающий звон. К горлу подкатила тошнота, бросило в жар.Тор потянулся, желая прикоснуться ладонью к его плечу, и это было последним, что Локи увидел перед тем, как потерять сознание.  
  
***

  
Локи пришел в себя не скоро. Он лежал на кровати, слушая голоса, доносившиеся из соседней комнаты. Он узнал голос Тора, и через некоторое время -Наташи и Клинта. Слова сливались, но он сумел разобрать несколько фраз.

  
\- Он не может ехать.

  
-И что мы будем делать?

  
-А что мы можем? Ждать. Или оставить его тут, но в таком случае мы все можем отправляться по домам.

  
-Нужно ждать. Ему станет лучше.

  
-Ты уверен? Что вообще произошло?

  
Локи прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело все еще напоминало мешок, набитый осколками костей и ошметками мышц, но он знал, что могло помочь. Стараясь не шуметь, он перекатился на край кровати и зашарил рукой по полу. Через несколько мгновений его пальцы наткнулись на бархатный мешочек с рунами. Локи достал одну косточку и сунул в рот. Кровь Тора разлилась на языке сладким нектаром, усмиряя боль.

  
Локи лежал во тьме, посасывая абрикосовую косточку, балансируя на тонкой грани между сном и явью. Старые воспоминания, похожие на бледных призраков, толпились у его кровати, и Локи, измотанный собственной магией, убаюканный чужой кровью, не стал их прогонять.  
  
***

  
_Локи пять, и они с Тором поджигают занавеси в покоях матери._

 __  
Тор толкает младшего брата и тот, падая, сбивает высокую витую свечу, стоящую в бронзовом подсвечнике. Занавеси тонкого серебристого шелка вспыхивают сразу же, и Локи кричит от страха. Он смотрит на пламя, ползущее вверх, к потолку, и не может сдвинуться с места. Тор подскакивает к нему в мгновение ока, вздергивая на ноги, толкая к двери. Они не успевают сделать и нескольких шагов, как прибегает мать, фрейлины, стража. Высокий ас из дворцовой стражи подхватывает мальчишек на руки - сразу обоих, и выносит вон из комнаты. Локи пытается оглянуться, разглядеть, что происходит там -за его спиной, но не видит ничего ничего.  
  
Ему восемь, и Тор учит его драться на мечах. Он и сам еще почти ничего не умеет, но перед младшим старается держаться важно, точно взрослый воин. Тор рассекает воздух коротким стальным мечом, подбираясь к Локи, вынуждая того защищаться. Локи держит рукоять обеими руками, но лезвие все равно клонится к земле. Ему неудобно: рукоять коротковата, гарда мешает ухватиться, как следует, отросшие волосы падают на глаза. Тор делает выпад, и Локи резко машет мечом. Он попадает брату по руке, рассекая предплечье. Тор роняет меч, кровь капает на землю. Локи тоже роняет меч и бросается к брату. Ему кажется, что случилось что-то непоправимое, что Тор сейчас умрет, или, как минимум, лишится руки. Он не знает, что делать: страшно схватить брата за окровавленную руку, а ничего не делать еще страшнее. 

_  
Тор, бледный, как полотно, улыбается ему. Все в порядке, говорит он, мы же воины. Шрамы, полученные в бою - печать доблести._

__  
Локи тянет его за здоровую руку, умоляя пойти к лекарю.  
  
***

  
Локи лежал, подтянув колени к груди, обняв их руками. Он то погружался в дрему, то просыпался. Воспоминания вереницей шли сквозь него, стирая границы между прошлым и настоящим.

  
***  
  
_Ему тринадцать, и Тор несет его на спине. Подвернутая нога ноет, но еще сильнее болит уязвленная гордость. Он прыгает высоко - Тор еще выше. Он бежит быстро -Тор еще быстрее. Он ловок и силен -Тор еще сильнее. Брат превосходит его во всем, чего не коснись._

_  
Локи утыкается лбом ему в плечо, дышит громко и часто. Тор полуоборачивается, беспокойно глядит на брата._

_  
«Тебе больно?»_

_  
Локи мотает головой, не в силах ответить. Тор несет его осторожно, словно Локи стеклянный. Он старается шагать плавно, чтобы брата не трясло._

_Сцепленные кисти Локи в вороте торовой рубахи. Холодные руки касаются горячей кожи, и Тор вздрагивает, когда младший брат начинает пальцем чертить замысловатые узоры у него на груди. Он ускоряет шаг, а Локи лишь крепче сжимает руки, шекоча шею дыханием._  
  
***

  
Иногда, просыпаясь, Локи дрожащими руками доставал из мешочка абрикосовую косточку и клал в рот. Он перекатывал ее во рту, словно леденец, до тех пор, пока медный вкус крови не исчезал. После этого он выплевывал чистую косточку и брал следующую. Темные, блестящие от слюны — они лежали на подушке, как мертвые жуки. С каждой новой косточкой его руки дрожали все меньше.   
  
***  
  
_Локи шестнадцать - он едет верхом. Его гнедая кобыла беспокойно прядает ушами, и младший принц внимательно смотрит по сторонам. Они движутся по лесному тракту: с обеих сторон тянутся густые заросли. Справа, на сером жеребце, едет Тор, рядом с ним -Огун и Вольштагг. Сиф и Фандралл держатся чуть позади, тихо переговариваясь._

 _  
Они взрослеют, и их уютный мирок на двоих трескается, словно пустая скорлупа. У Тора - сотня приятелей и пятеро верных друзей. У Локи - один Тор.  
Лошади начинают беспокоиться, мотать головами. Тор решает спешиться, и Локи следует за ним. Стоит его ногам коснуться земли, как заросли папоротника впереди шевелятся, и на дорогу выскакивает зверь - два метра в холке, на спине частокол игл, раззявленная глотка полна зубов. За спиной испуганно ржут лошади, Огун кричит Сиф держаться позади. Братья в мгновение ока становятся плечом к плечу: в руке Тора длинный меч, между пальцев Локи вспыхивает рыжее пламя. Они понимают друг друга с полувзгляда, они столько раз дрались вместе, что чувствуют каждое движение друг друга, каждый вздох.  
Зверь пригибает голову, рычит, припадая на задние лапы. Слюна капает на дорогу, хвост метет по земле. Папоротники вздрагивают от его рева, когда он прыгает вперед..._  
  
_Локи восемнадцать, и они идут через заснеженное поле, возвращаясь к отряду, который уже неделю стоит лагерем на границе Ванхейма. Они оба в обмундировании обычных воинов из отцовской гвардии: ни украшений, ни знаков отличий. Тор несет на плече набедренники, стянутые кожаными ремнями._  
Локи на ходу нагибается, зачерпывает рукой липкий снег, комкает его в ладонях, а затем размахивается и запускает снежок вдогонку брату. Снежок врезается тору в затылок, рассыпаясь на сотни крошечных льдинок. Тор резко поворачивается, и выражение удивления на его лице сменяется веселой яростью, когда он видит ухмылку Локи. С воинственным криком Тор отбрасывает в снег доспехи и бросается на брата. 

__  
Они дерутся в рукопашную, хохоча, словно в детстве. Тор пытается схватить брата, но тот гибкий, как дикий кот. Он уворачивается от рук Тора, нападает со всех сторон. Он ловкий, но Тор ловчее, и когда Локи в очередной раз пытается проскользнуть у него под рукой, хватает брата за плечи и валит в снег.  
Тор нависает над братом, прижимает его к земле. От драки Локи раскраснелся, волосы растрепались, кожа в распахнутом вороте рубахи блестит от пота. Он тяжело дышит, и так же тяжело дышит Тор, глядя на брата сверху вниз. Солнце над его головой светит так ярко, что небо кажется белым. Ресницы Тора в инее от его дыхания, волосы горят золотом, и Локи тянет руку, касаясь пальцами светлого локона, выскользнувшего из-за уха. 

__  
Снег блестит на солнце мириадами драгоценных камней. Где-то в прозрачной вышине поет одинокая птица. Тор больше не улыбается: он глядит на Локи, и глаза его темны от расширившихся зрачков.  
  
***

  
Время от времени в комнату заходил Тор. Он смотрел на Локи, на разбросанные руны, но ничего не говорил. Один раз он принес бутылку воды и оставил ее в изголовье кровати. Локи дождался пока он уйдет, а потом схватил бутылку и с жадностью опустошил.  
Иногда до него доносились приглушенные голоса, когда Тор разговаривал с Клинтом или Наташей, но по большей части было тихо. Локи спал, пил, слизывал кровь Тора с косточек, чувствуя, как возвращаются к нему жизненные силы.   
  
***  
  
_Локи двадцать, и он понимает, что всегда будет вторым. Мать ласкова с ним, отец прислушивается к его советам, но только глупец не осознает, что трон будет отдан Тору. А Локи далеко не глупец._

_  
Он читает книги по черной магии, учится находить лазейки в иныемиры. Он месяц проводит с ведьмами Железного Леса и возвращается неуловимо изменившимся, словно враз повзрослевшим. Постаревшим._

_  
Тор сторонится его, отводит глаза в разговоре, и Локи это вполне устраивает. Рядом с братом он чувствует себя чужим._

_  
Локи хочет повторить каждый подвиг Тора, перехватить каждый взгляд отца, каждое доброе слово матери, обращенное к его брату. Он вожделеет каждую женщину, на которую Тор обращает внимание. Он ненавидит всех его друзей._

__  
По ночам Локи видит себя на троне, окруженным коленоприклоненными асами. Они смотрят на него с восхищением и трепетом, и когда он поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, начинают выкрикивать его имя. В этих снах его зовут по-другому; у него золотые волосы и голубые глаза.  
  
***  
  
К концу второго дня Локи открыл глаза и прислушался. В соседней комнате фонил телевизор, между неплотно задвинутыми шторами пробивался луч солнца. Локи видел, как кружатся пылинки в столбике света.

  
Он осторожно встал с кровати и, подняв с пола джинсы, медленно оделся. Руки слушались плохо — Локи был слаб, как после долгой болезни, но это была естественная слабость, с которой вполне можно справиться. Он услышал, как открывается входная дверь, и вышел из спальни.

  
Тор, державший в руках бумажный пакет и пластиковый стаканчик кофе, поднял глаза и несколько секунд молча смотрел на брата. Потом подошел к столу и начал вынимать из пакета сэндвичи.

  
-Ты голоден?

  
-Да, - Локи сел за стол и взял один сэндвич, завернутый в пленку. Курица была сухой, а салат вялым, но Локи показалось, что ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел. Он проглотил первый сэндвич за полминуты и потянулся за вторым. Тор наблюдал за ним, прихлебывая кофе.

  
\- Нам понадобятся новые руны, - сказал Локи, утолив первый голод. Он ожидал, что Тор начнет задавать вопросы, потребует объяснений, ударит. Но брат молча допил кофе, а потом поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

  
Когда он вернулся, Локи собирал последние крошки, оставшиеся в пленочной упаковке.

  
\- Клинт привезет тебе фрукты, - Тор сложил пленку от сэндвичей и пустой стаканчик в бумажный пакет. - Утром поедем дальше.

  
Локи задумчиво кивнул, облизывая пальцы. Он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы продолжить путь.  
  
Клинт вернулся через полчаса. Он молча протянул Тору пакет с абрикосами и, нахмурился, когда Локи тенью появился за спиной старшего брата.

  
\- Мне понадобится нож, - Локи протянул руку, случайно задев Тора, и тот едва заметно вздрогнул.

  
\- Мне остаться? - спросил Бартон, отдавая нож Локи, но глядя при этом на Тора.

  
\- Нет, - асгардец покачал головой. - Все в порядке. Верну через пару часов.

  
Клинт пожал плечами и ушел.

  
\- Идем, - Локи забрал у брата пакет с абрикосами и направился к столу. Тор закрыл дверь и присоединился к брату. Как и в первый раз, Локи вынул 25 косточек, выкинув мякоть. Он обтер их принесенным из ванной полотенцем и аккуратно разложил перед собой.

  
\- Не смотри, - велел он брату, и Тор послушно отвернулся. Он ждал, пока Локи вырежет руну на каждой косточке, не глядя в его сторону, не пытаясь заговорить. Даже дышал он непривычно тихо.

  
\- Все, - наконец произнес Локи, откладывая в сторону последнюю косточку. - Давай руку.

  
Тор протянул раскрытую ладонь. Локи обхватил ее пальцами, поудобнее перехватывая рукоять ножа, и посмотрел Тору в глаза.

  
Включенный телевизор едва слышно фонил, за окном проехала по шоссе машина.

  
Локи вскочил, задевая стол, рассыпая косточки. Он двигался быстро - одним размытым от скорости движением - и Тор не успел даже моргнуть, как брат прижал широкое лезвие к его горлу.

  
Тор был силен, но никто не управлялся с ножами лучше Локи — младший брат вполне мог успеть перерезать старшему горло до того, как тот сломает ему шею.

  
По телеку начался какой-то ситком, глухо зазвучал закадровый смех.

  
Локи нависал над Тором, сжимая рукоять ножа побелевшими пальцами. Его взгляд метался по лицу брата, расширенные зрачки напоминали пулевые отверстия. Он слегла надавил, прокалывая кожу, и Тор вздрогнул, хотя его лицо оставалось абсолютно спокойным. Он смотрел на Локи, и в его взгляде не было ни страха, ни ярости.

  
\- В тот день на Радужном мосту, - произнес вдруг Тор, и Локи от неожиданности дернул рукой, углубляя порез. - Когда ты сорвался вниз... Я испытал покой.  
Локи молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

  
\- Я думал, что смогу стать свободным...от тебя, - Тор говорил тихо, но его голос перекрывал все: смех в телешоу, шорох шин за окном, шум крови в ушах. - Я не смог.

  
Капля крови выступила под лезвием и скатилась вниз, прочертив по коже тонкую полосу - словно отметка «резать здесь». Вслед за ней последовала вторая.  
Медленно, словно давая брату возможность передумать, Тор обхватил пальцами запястье руки, сжимающей нож, и отвел в сторону. Локи не сопротивлялся - лишь разжал руку, роняя нож на вытертый ковролин. Тор обхватил его затылок ладонью, пригибая голову, и Локи, прикрыв глаза, прижался губами к его губам.

  
Они занялись сексом прямо там, на полу, среди рассыпавшихся абрикосовых косточек. Одна из них впилась Локи в руку, и он сжал ее в кулаке: маленькую косточку, украшенную руной Гебо.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром они покинули мотель и направились дальше, на север. Уже давно в воздухе не осталось и следа аризонской пыли; он наполнился влагой, оседавшей на губах, завивавшей волосы в кольца. Даже широкая асфальтовая полоса федеральной трассы потемнела, словно впитав в себя последний пролившийся дождь.

  
В воздухе пахло водой, прелой листвой и близкими холодами. Тор раздувал ноздри, дыша полной грудью, периодически укладываясь щекой на выставленный в окно локоть.

  
Его брат смотрел в окно, но Наташе, время от времени оборачивавшейся назад, казалось, что смотрит он внутрь себя.

  
Косточки, которые Локи кинул на влажный от утренней росы капот в очередной раз велели им двигаться на север, и поразмыслив над картой, Клинт с Наташей решили ехать по 15-й федеральной трассе до самой Монтаны. Они ехали в тишине: выдернутая Наташей магнитола отказывалась включаться, а развлекаться беседой никто не хотел. Казалось, что они едут в метро: четыре незнакомых, чужих друг другу человека, которых судьба свела вместе на полчаса, до конечной остановки.

  
Братья сидели по разным углам салона, отвернувшись и не касаясь друг друга. Тор, казалось, был поглощен созерцанием тянущегося вдоль дороги кустарника, и на его обычно подвижном открытом лице нельзя было прочитать ровным счетом ничего.

  
Локи не шевелился, расслабленно откинувшись на сидении, и в те минуты, когда он прикрывал глаза, казалось, будто он умер. В растянутом вороте его футболки виднелись следы - непристойно темные на бледной коже. Наташа, в очередной раз обернувшись, мазнула по нему взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Клинт старался вообще на него не смотреть.

  
Минуты сменяли друг друга, превращаясь в часы, а в салоне по-прежнему царила тишина. Дорога была пуста, пейзаж за окном — однообразен, и время от времени Клинт бросал взгляд на скрытое в дымке солнце, чтобы убедиться, что оно меняет свое положение на небе, а мир вокруг не расползается по швам. Но, на удивление, все было спокойно. Лишь однажды, ближе к вечеру, Иггдрассиль напомнил о себе. Они ехали мимо широкого луга, покрытого высокой травой. Ветер гнал по траве волны, и луг напоминал волнующееся море. Вдруг, в сгущающихся сумерках, Клинт увидел длинное округлое тело, взрезающее поверхность поля. Блеснула влажная чешуя в клочьях пены, раскрылся спинной плавник.

  
-Твою мать, - вполголоса выругался Бартон. Все приникли к окнам, глядя, как далекие обитатели чужих морей разворачивают кольца своих тел в паре десятков метров от дороги. Сквозь их чешую просвечивали стебли травы, и ни звука не раздавалось, когда они появлялись и исчезали.

  
\- Езжай, -тихо произнес Локи, прижавшись лицом к стеклу. - Быстрее.

  
Бартон вдавил педаль газа в пол, и через несколько секунд луг остался позади. А еще пару минут спустя, когда их обогнал старый форд, все вздохнули с облегчением. Через несколько миль на обочине показалась неоновая вывеска закусочной, и Клинт сбавил ход. Перед одноэтажным зданием закусочной было пусто, и Бартон припарковался поближе ко входу.

  
Внутри, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось довольно уютно и чисто. Официантка средних лет принесла меню и улыбаясь приняла заказ.

  
\- Мы совсем рядом, - Локи качнул стаканом с колой, звякнув кубиками льда. - Возможно день или два пути. Может три.

  
-Откуда ты знаешь? - спросила Наташа, разрезая хорошо прожаренный стейк.

  
-Знаю, - Локи пожал плечами и посмотрел на Тора. - Скоро все закончится.

  
Тот ничего не ответил.  
  
***

  
Клинт закрыл за собой дверь и спустился к автомобилю. Свет из окон закусочной ложился на глянцевый капот Тандерберда теплыми мазками цвета сливочного масла. Бартон прислонился к машине, устремив взгляд в сторону дороги. Время от времени мимо проносился автомобиль-другой, но по большей части вокруг было абсолютно пусто.

  
Бартон думал о Бернарде. Он вспоминал лицо брата в тот день, когда сказал ему, что уходит. Они собирали реквизит и перетаскивали его в покрытый брезентом кузов пикапа. Сверху капал мелкий дождь, небо было серым и низким. Клинт бросил в кузов рулон промасленного полотна в красно-белую полоску и тыльной стороной ладони отер со лба влагу.

  
\- Я решил уйти, - произнес он негромко. Бернард, скатывавший следующий рулон полотна замер и медленно выпрямился. Его лицо блестело от пота смешанного с дождем, ресницы слиплись от влаги. Несколько долгих секунд никто не произносил ни слова.

  
\- Когда? - спросил наконец Бернард.

  
\- Скоро, - Клинт быстро оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышит. - Возможно завтра. Я собрал немного денег...и еще немного стащил у Луиса.  
\- Что ж... - Бернард сморгнул с ресниц дождевую воду. -Куда ты собираешься идти?

  
\- Не знаю. Возможно, в Бостон, - Клинт шагнул к брату. - Пойдем со мной. Тут нам ничего не светит.

  
\- А там? -Бернард указал подбородком вперед, в абстрактное «там». -Что нас ждет там?

  
\- Не знаю, - Клинт пожал плечами. - Но мы выясним. Вместе.

  
Бернард опустил ладонь ему на шею, привлекая ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу младшего брата. Он ничего не сказал, но Клинт и так все понял. Он уйдет один.

  
Он помнил, каким горячим был лоб брата, помнил запах влажной травы и опилок, поднимавшийся от земли, помнил шершавые подушечки чужих пальцев.  
Внезапно перед глазами встали темные отметины на чужой бледной коже, и во рту мгновенно стало сухо. Бартон почувствовал, как желудок скручивается в узел, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и потряс головой, прогоняя видение.

  
Хлопнула дверь, и через несколько секунд к капоту рядом с ним прислонилась Наташа.

  
\- Возможно, нам стоит ехать и ночью, - произнесла русская. - Я сменю тебя за рулем.

  
\- Думаешь, за нами едут?

  
\- Да. Нужно закончить это дело, пока нас никто не нашел.

  
\- Согласен, - Клинт потер лицо руками. - Все это слишком странно, даже для меня.

  
Он оттолкнулся от капота и направился к двери закусочной, но Наташа поймала его за руку.

  
\- Клинт, - женщина смотрела ему в глаза. - Мы должны сделать свою работу. Какой бы она ни была. Все остальное - не наше дело.

  
Бартон повел плечом, высвобождая руку.

  
\- Я знаю, - произнес он после секундной паузы. - Поехали.  
  
***  
Они ехали всю ночь и весь следующий день. Наташа и Клинт сменяли друг друга за рулем, братья спали на заднем сидении.Становилось все холоднее, и потому в ближайшем городке они купили куртки и теплые ботинки.

  
Они проехали весь Айдахо и въехали в Монтану. На пересечении 15-й и 90-й трасс Локи велел остановиться. Он бросил руны на сиденье между собой и Тором и внимательно изучив их сказал, что нужно сворачивать на 90-ю. Никто не задал ни единого вопроса. Причиной тому не было ни доверие, которого к Локи никто не испытывал, ни равнодушие, которое они себе позволить не могли. Каждый внезапно почувствовал, что так будет правильно. Словно листок, затянутый в водоворот, Тандерберд мчался навстречу центру воронки, не имея возможности свернуть или остановиться.

  
Они ехали день и ночь, иногда останавливаясь в придорожных закусочных и однажды — в мотеле. Как-то раз они видели странные тени, мелькавшие среди деревьев: огромные, нездешние. В другой раз на небе взошло четыре луны. Мир вокруг все больше напоминал старое одеяло, местами прохудившееся настолько, что было видно насквозь.

  
Через некоторое время они достигли реки Йеллостоун и направились вдоль, в направлении Северной Дакоты. На исходе дня им встретился большой кемпинг на берегу. Широкая полоса перед пляжем была уставлена домами на колесах, неподалеку стояло с десяток небольших деревянных домишек.

  
Тандерберд свернул на подъездную дорогу и припарковался у домика с вывеской «Кемпинг «Йеллостоун». Улыбчивый парень из администрации заселил их в один из свободных домиков: двухномерной, с отдельным входом в каждый номер.

  
Тор забрал ключи от своего номера и кивнул Локи. Тот молча пошел за братом. С той минуты, как они припарковались перед кемпингом, Локи выглядел, как человек, страдающий от психического расстройства: он то погружался в свои мысли, то вскидывал голову и начинал оглядываться, нервно сглатывая.   
Тор открыл дверь, включил свет. Локи медленно вошел следом.

  
\- Что с тобой? - Тор расстегнул куртку, стащил с шеи шарф.

  
\- Мы совсем рядом, - Локи потер виски пальцами, закрыл глаза, прислоняясь к двери.

  
\- Но это не все, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес Тор, глядя на брата. Тот покачал головой.

  
-Я не знаю, - он открыл глаза, полыхнувшие внезапной яростью. - С тех пор, как твои друзья превратили меня в...это, я ничего не могу сказать с уверенностью.

  
\- С тех пор, как мы сюда приехали, ты сам не свой, - Тор проигнорировал выпад. -Пойдем, осмотримся.

  
Локи поднял на него глаза.

  
\- Не надо, - произнес он, спокойно качая головой.

  
-Чего не надо? - Тор встретил взгляд не мигая, лишь четче обозначилась складка у губ.

  
\- Вести себя, как раньше, - Локи оттолкнулся от двери и в два шага оказался вплотную к брату. - Слишком сильно все изменилось.

  
Тор молчал несколько долгих секунд, рассматривая Локи, а затем застегнул куртку и, обойдя, брата, открыл дверь.

  
\- Пойдем, - бросил он через плечо.- Мне тут тоже не по себе.  
  
***  
  
Они медленно брели вдоль домов на колесах, бок о бок припаркованных на бетонной стоянке. Локи шел впереди, время от времени прикасаясь рукой то к одному автодому, то к другому. Магия билась в его горле, щекотала небо, звенела, как натянутая струна. От этого звона тело наполнялось легкостью, казалось, что можно оттолкнуться от земли и взлететь. За ним шел Тор, и его присутствие поднимало дыбом волоски на затылке. Локи спиной чувствовал его взгляд, словно спицу ввинчивающуюся в позвоночник.

  
Где-то впереди их ждали. Локи почувствовал чужое присутствие, еще на подъезде к кемпингу.Кто-то сильнее него, сильнее озерной ведьмы скрывался в лабиринте старых прицепов. Кто-то, знающий о нем.

  
Сам того не осознавая, Локи прибавил шаг, обходя очередной дом. Цель была все ближе, и она влекла его вперед, словно тонкая леска, сматываемая чьей-то умелой рукой. Он почти подбежал к бледно-бежевому дому на колесах, когда Тор схватил его за локоть и рывком развернул.

  
\- Локи, стой! Какого черта ты делаешь?

  
Локи ошалело потряс головой.

  
\- Я... - начал было он, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась.

  
Бабочка в горле взмахнула крыльями и пропала.

  
\- Привет.

  
Братья одновременно подняли головы и уставились на стоящую на пороге женщину. Стриженая и светловолосая, одетая в мешковатый свитер, она смотрела на них и едва заметно улыбалась. Ее ресницы и брови были такими же светлыми, как волосы, а кожа - бледной почти до прозрачности. Она казалась молодой. И она абсолютно точно не была человеком.

  
-А мы вас ждали, - сказала она и посторонилась, приглашая их пройти внутрь.

  
Братья переглянулись, и один за другим медленно вошли в дом. Им обоим пришлось пригнуться, но когда женщина вошла за ними следом и закрыла дверь, оказалось, что внутри гораздо больше места, чем казалось снаружи. Они оказались в просторной полупустой комнате: небольшие окна были завешены тюлем, вдоль стены тянулся стеллаж с книгами, да посередине стоял массивный дубовый стол.

  
\- Садитесь, - женщина указала им на стулья, и села первая. - Сейчас все соберутся.

  
\- Кто — все? - мрачно поинтересовался Тор, не двинувшись с места.

  
Словно в ответ на его вопрос открылась неприметная дверь, и в комнату вошли еще две женщины. Тор моргнул. Сперва ему показалось, что вошедшие были как две капли воды похожи на свою подругу, но присмотревшись, он понял, что это не так. Они могли бы быть близнецами, будь все одного возраста. Но сидевшая за столом была молода, одна из вошедших - еще моложе, совсем девчонка, а третья казалась пожившей, с морщинками в уголках бесцветных глаз и бледных губ. Они подошли к столу и сели по обе стороны от первой женщины.

  
\- Садитесь, - повторила она, глядя на братьев. Локи потянул Тора за рукав.

  
\- Идем, - произнес он тихо, глядя на женщин. - Я знаю, кто они.

  
Они сели с другой стороны стола, и три похожих друг на друга женщины растянули губы в одинаковых улыбках.

  
\- Вы тут, и значит мы совсем близко к Иггдрассилю, - утвердительно произнес Локи.

  
-Все верно, сын Лафея, - кивнула самая младшая. - Вы нас нашли, и мы предлагаем вам выбор.

  
\- Какой выбор? - спросил Тор, который тоже начал понимать, кто перед ними.

  
\- Очень простой, сын Одина, - девчонка перевела взгляд на Тора. -Мы можем что-нибудь у вас забрать.

  
\- Мы можем что-нибудь вам дать, - продолжила та, что постарше.

  
\- А еще мы можем сказать вам правду, - закончила самая старшая.

  
Братья вновь переглянулись, и Локи посмотрел на старшую.

  
\- Нам нечего вам дать, а ваших даров мы остережемся. Правду.

  
Женщины кивнули, как одна.

  
\- Вот вам моя правда, - начала младшая. - Жили на свете два мальчика, названных брата. -Один из них так хотел быть другим, что был готов его убить. А второй так хотел первого, что мог позволить ему умереть.

  
\- А вот моя правда, - подхватила средняя. - Трое убьют, и трое умрут.

  
\- А моя правда -это огонь, - произнесла старшая, и больше не сказала ни слова.

  
Локи медленно встал, глядя на женщин. Тор поднялся вслед за ним. Женщины не шевелясь сидели за столом, прикрыв глаза, словно потеряв к гостям всякий интерес.

  
Локи потянул Тора за рукав к выходу. Он распахнул дверь, и братья один за другим вышли в холодную ночь, опустившуюся на кемпинг.

  
По берегу стелился туман, река с тихим шелестом несла прочь свои воды. Братья стояли бок о бок, не говоря ни слова.

  
Где-то совсем рядом их ждал Иггдрассиль.


	11. Chapter 11

Они проснулись засветло, все четверо. Клинт открывал водительскую дверь, когда на дорожке показались братья. Наташа шла следом. В эту ночь никому не спалось.

  
Они выехали навстречу занимающейся заре, и никто не спросил, куда ехать. Предчувствие близкой цели охватило путников, словно каждый стал стрелкой в компасе, безошибочно указывающей на север.

  
Тандерберд ехал вдоль реки, взрезая утренний туман. Серый предрассветный сумрак становился все светлее. Вскоре взошло солнце, но никто в машине не произнес ни звука. Они остановились лишь раз, на заправке, и даже во время краткого отдыха все общение ограничилось лишь парой фраз. Казалось что они бесконечно устали друг от друга, от долгой дороги, да и сами от себя. День уже начал клониться к вечеру, когда Локи вдруг выпрямился на сидении и указал пальцем влево.

  
\- Там дорога, - сказал он, наклоняясь вперед, к Бартону. -Сворачивай.

  
Тот послушно повернул на широкую дорогу, засыпанную гравием. По обе стороны тянулись ряды высоких елей, кое-где виднелись стволы ясеней и осин. Густой подлесок не пропускал свет, и создавалось впечатление, будто они едут по широкому коридору без крыши.

  
Дорога начала петлять, появились рытвины. Подлесок стал гуще, кусты подступили вплотную к дороге. Так они ехали около часа, пока, наконец, не выбрались на широкую лужайку. Прямо перед ними, потемневший от времени, стоял деревянный одноэтажный дом.

  
Клинт остановился и заглушил мотор.

  
\- Кажется приехали, - произнес он негромко. Никто не ответил.

  
Локи открыл дверь и вылез и машины, глядя на дом. Остальные последовали за ним. Локи побрел к строению, втягивая ноздрями воздух, словно пес. Тор нагнал его и пошел рядом.

  
\- Ты тоже чувствуешь? -спросил Локи, не глядя на брата. Тор кивнул.

  
Они обогнули дом и вышли на задний двор.

  
\- Туда, -Локи показал в дальний конец двора, где за кустами бузины виднелась тропинка. Наташа с Клинтом следовали за ними, держась на несколько шагов позади.

  
Тропинка была достаточно широкой, чтобы пройти вдвоем. Братья шли, время от времени соприкасаясь плечами, но почти не замечая присутствия друг друга.

  
Через несколько минут тропинка закончилась, и все четверо вышли на поляну. Небольшой пятачок пустого пространства со всех сторон окружал густой кустарник, за которым начинался лес. По поляне были разбросаны валуны, словно мраморные шарики, брошенные детской рукой. Их темные бока были покрыты мхом и прелыми листьями, а над ними... Над ними сиял, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги Иггдрассиль. Радужное марево, похожее на северное сияние, раскинулось над поляной, и путники замерли, глядя на волны света, пробегающие по его поверхности.

  
\- Это он? - едва слышно спросила Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от сияния. - Иггдрассиль?

  
\- Да, - так же тихо ответил Локи. - Это он. Мы добрались.

  
\- И сейчас, - Клинт посмотрел на Тора. -Ты пойдешь туда? Или что?

  
Тот покачал головой, через силу отворачиваясь от Иггдрассиля.

  
\- Пойду, но не сейчас, - Тор отвернулся и сделал шаг в обратном направлении. -Завтра на рассвете.

  
\- Тогда предлагаю вернуться и проверить - обитаем ли дом, - подошла к нему Наташа. - Мне кажется, что мы будем одни.   
  
Она оказалась права. Дом был необитаем, как минимум, уже пару месяцев. Видимо, хозяева использовали его в качестве летнего дома, потому что внутри было чисто, хоть и сыро. Повозившись с электрощитком, Бартон обнаружил, что электричество не отключено, а из крана на кухне идет вода. На полках они нашли коробку жестянок с томатным супом, пачку крекеров и две банки кофе, одна из которых была наполовину пуста.

  
За домом были сложены дрова, и потому Бартон растопил в гостиной камин, чтобы хоть немного прогреть холодные комнаты. Они встретили вечер в гостиной, глядя в огонь. Наташа где-то нашла плед, и теперь сидела, укутав ноги, время от времени запуская ложку в открытую банку супа. Клинт чистил нож, больше от скуки, нежели по необходимости. Братья сидели в разных углах дивана, между ними лежал Мьёльнир. Было тихо, лишь потрескивали в камине дрова.

  
Наконец Тор встал, подхватил молот, и, кивнув остальным, вышел.

  
Наташа бросила на Локи вопросительный взгляд.

  
\- Перед встречей с Иггдрассилем нужно провести ночь в одиночестве, приводя в порядок тело и дух, - произнес Локи, скривив губы. - По крайней мере, так говорят наши замшелые предания. Чушь конечно.

  
\- Что же происходит на самом деле? -поинтересовалась русская. Бартон бросил на них быстрый взгляд и продолжил чистить нож.

  
\- Ничего особенного, - Локи пожал плечами. - Кто-то и вправду пытается «привести в порядок дух», кто-то дрожит до рассвета.... Уверен, что Один в свое время спокойно проспал до самого утра. Полагаю, что Тор последует его примеру, что, кстати, совсем неплохая идея.

  
На этих словах Локи поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Наташа и Клинт остались вдвоем.

  
Пару раз Бартон поднимал глаза, словно желая что-то сказать, но Наташа выглядела такойотстраненной, глядя в огонь, что он лишь качал головой.Их путешествие заканчивалось в старом доме, у камина, и это был не самый плохой финал.  
  
***

  
За окном сгущались ночные тени, холодный ветер пригибал к земле пожухлую траву. Тор сидел на кровати, не включив света, упершись взглядом в стену. Мьёльнирр лежал рядом, издавая едва слышное гудение. Время от времени Громовержец прижимал ладонь к холодному боку молота, словно ища успокоения и поддержки.

  
Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Тор поднял голову. Локи стоял, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, как будто не был уверен, что хочет идти дальше. Его лица было почти не было видно: слабый лунный свет выхватывал из темноты лишь подбородок и линию губ. Тор спустил ноги с кровати и уперся локтями в колени, молча глядя на брата.

  
Луна скрылась за облаками, и комната погрузилась во тьму. Где-то в глубине дома скрипнула половица. Локи медленно приблизился к Тору и замер в полушаге, глядя сверху вниз.

  
«Вот моя правда: жили на свете два мальчика...»

  
Локи опустил руку и осторожно прикоснулся к скуле Тора, накрыл ладонью щеку, большим пальцем провел по нижней губе. Тор смотрел на него не моргая и не шевелясь. Потом протянул руку и сгреб в горсть футболку Локи, потянул, заставляя брата опуститься на колени между своих расставленных ног. Тор обхватил ладонью затылок брата, сжимая пальцы в коротких волосах, глядя прямо в глаза.

  
Между их лицами было всего пару сантиметров, их дыхание смешивалось. Братья глядели друг на друга, ничего не говоря. Казалось, будто они стоят у последней черты, и никто не может сделать первый шаг, никто не хочет провести линию, которая навсегда разделит их мир на «до» и «после».  
Тор надавил ладонью на затылок Локи, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Локи открыл рот, углубляя поцелуй, запуская пальцы в чужие длинные волосы.  
Последняя черта была пройдена много лет назад, их «после» длилось уже так давно, что ни один из них не мог вспомнить, как было «до». Каково это - не завидовать старшему брату до зубовного скрежета, до ненависти? Каково это -не желать младшего брата до судорог, до отчаяния?   
Тор снимал с Локи футболку, Локи расстегивал его джинсы. Их дыхание становилось все тяжелее, движения - беспорядочнее. Тор опрокинул Локи на кровать, подмял под себя, прикусил кожу на плече.

  
Завтра все изменится еще раз, их путешествие закончится, все решения будут приняты, а мосты сожжены. Все это будет завтра, а пока Локи запрокидывал голову, прижатый к кровати, стискивая коленями бока Тора.

  
Тело Тора - сплошь мышцы и загорелая кожа. Тело Локи -шрамы и рубцы.Они никогда не были похожи друг на друга, между ними не было вообще ничего общего, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Пока Локи втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока Тор двигался над ним темным силуэтом, приливной волной, пока не настало утро - ничто не имело значения.

  
Вечность спустя Локи медленно сел, спустив ноги на пол, слегка сутулясь. Он опустил руку и поднял с пола свои джинсы.

  
\- Останься.

  
Локи оглянулся через плечо; Тор сидел, опираясь на подушку и глядел на него

.   
\- Останься, - повторил Тор, не делая попытки прикоснуться или остановить. Просто смотрел.

  
\- Утро скоро,-невпопад ответил Локи, сжимая в руке джинсы, не шевелясь.

  
Некоторое время было тихо.

  
\- Когда все закончится, - начал начал вдруг Тор. - Я вернусь в Асгард. Ты мог бы вернуться вместе со мной.

  
Локи медленно повернулся к брату, силясь разглядеть в темноте выражение его лица.

  
\- Я все еще слаб, - произнес наконец Локи. - Прогулка по Радужному мосту может убить меня.

  
\- А может не убить, - Тор склонился к брату, опираясь рукой о постель. - Что будет, если ты останешься здесь?

  
Локи ничего не ответил, и потому Тор продолжил:

  
\- Это твое решение, твой выбор, чтобы ни напророчили старые ведьмы. И если ты вернешься...

  
\- Что будет, если я вернусь? - Локи скривил губы, в его голосе слышалось отчаяние и злость. - Допустим, я не умру, путешествуя между мирами, и вернусь в Асгард. И что дальше? Ты будешь судить меня? Или простишь? Я буду беспомощным, покалеченным, ни на что не способным. Я буду королю братом или...кем? Ты пытаешься воскресить прошлое, но оно мертво. Ничто уже не будет, как раньше.

  
Тор покачал головой.

  
\- Как раньше не будет, это верно - согласился он. - Но, возможно, будет как-то еще.

  
Братья сидели совсем рядом и молчали.Наконец, Локи бросил джинсы на пол и откинулся на постель.

  
\- Я останусь. - произнес он еле слышно. -До утра.  
  
***  
  
-Доброе утро, - приветствовала Наташа появившегося на кухне Клинта. На столе перед ней исходила паром кружка с кофе, открытая банка стояла рядом. Клинт, открыл шкаф в поисках посуды.- Я нашла сахар, если тебе нужно.

  
Клинт сыпанул в кружку кофе, залил кипятком и покачал головой.

  
\- К черту. Чем хуже - тем лучше.

  
Наташа ухмыльнулась и потерла руки, пытаясь согреться. На кухне было сыро и холодно, за окном с неба сыпалась мелкая снежная крупа.

  
\- Осталось совсем немного, - произнесла она так негромко. -Ты рад?

  
Бартон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут на кухню вошли братья. Тор выглядел сосредоточенным и решительным, Локи же казался бледнее обычного.

  
\- Больше ждать незачем, - произнес Тор вместо приветствия. - Спасибо, что проделали со мной этот путь.

  
\- Мы дождемся твоего возвращения, - пожала плечами Наташа.- Не можем же мы оставить твоего брата одного.

  
Локи саркастически усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

  
\- Сколько ты пробудешь у Иггдрассиля? - поинтересовался Бартон, отхлебывая кофе.

  
-Отец провел у него три дня, - Тор оглянулся на брата, и тот едва заметно кивнул. - Полагаю, со мной будет так же.

  
\- Три дня - недолгий срок, - Наташа покосилась на Локи, потом перевела взгляд на Тора. -Мы будем тут.

  
-Что ж, тогда до встречи, - Тор кивнул Наташе и Клинту, повернулся к брату. Он как будто собирался что-то сказать, но Локи его опередил:

  
-Идем, я провожу тебя.

  
Бартон подошел к окну и, отодвинув занавеску, смотрел, как братья бок о бок идут в направлении поляны. У куста бузины они остановились и какое-то время разговаривали. Потом Локи повернул к дому, а Тор скрылся из виду.

  
\- Когда Тор вернется в свои мир, Локи либо уйдет с ним, либо останется тут, - Наташа обхватила ладонями кружку с остывающим кофе и устремила взгляд на напарника. - Если Тор уйдет один, Локи не должен выйти из этого дома живым.

  
Клинт повернулся к Наташе.

  
\- Это приказ, - произнесла она с нажимом. - За ним идет охота, и нельзя, чтобы он достался кому-то еще.

  
\- Почему я не получал этого приказа от Фьюри лично? - спросил Клинт, старясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.

  
-Ты знаешь, почему, - Наташин голос стал чуть холоднее. -И это твоя возможность доказать, что Ник ошибается.

  
Клинт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут хлопнула входная дверь, и в дом вошел Локи. Он прошел по коридору и, не заходя на кухню, скрылся в своей комнате.

  
\- Он ошибается, -бросил Клинт, и пошел к выходу. - Принесу дров.  
  
***

  
Весь день Локи провел в своей комнате. То он по несколько часов лежал не шевелясь, глядя в потолок, то вскакивал, принимаясь мерить комнату шагами. В такие моменты лицо его искажалось, губы шевелились, словно он вел диалог с самим собой.

  
Вечером дверь в его комнату приоткрылась, впуская Клинта. Бартон посмотрел на спину Локи, скорчившегося на кровати, и ничего не сказав, закрыл дверь. Локи будто и не заметил его появления. Он пролежал, не шевелясь всю ночь и все следующее утро. Локи почти не спал: лишь раз или два проваливался в неглубокий сон, но и в эти минуты глазные яблоки продолжали двигаться под сомкнутыми веками, а губы едва заметно шевелились.

  
Уже перевалило за полдень, когда Локи встал, и пошатываясь, направился в ванную. Он закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к раковине. Бледно-голубой кафель покрывали старые пятна от зубной пасты, зеркало помутнело от времени. Локи нашел небольшое полотенце и заткнув им слив, открыл воду. Старые трубы загудели, но вода пошла неожиданно чистая.

  
Локи, покусывая губы, ждал, пока раковина наполнится почти до краев, прежде чем закрутить вентиль. Несколько мгновений он смотрел, как последние капли срываются с крана вниз. Потом глубоко вздохнул, оперся ладонями о края раковины и опустил лицо в воду.

  
Вода была похожа на лёд, но Локи почти не замечал холода. Он открыл глаза и начал повторять про себя слова на языке ведьм Железного леса. Несколько секунд он видел только изжелто-белую поверхность раковины, да разбухшее от влаги полотенце. Воздух в легких заканчивался, перед глазами замелькали цветные круги, но Локи терпеливо ждал.

  
Внезапно вода вокруг потемнела, появилась муть. Будто бы отодвинулось, а потом и вовсе исчезло полотенце, края раковины скрылись в темноте.  
Локи плыл в воде, и не было видно ни поверхности, ни дна. Он открыл рот, и вода хлынула в легкие, не причиняя никакого вреда. Он вновь и вновь повторял слова на древнем языке, призывая ту, с кем был связна кровью и семенем.

  
Он не знал, сколько уже находится тут, где не было времени. Возможно, секунду. Или час. И вот, из темной глубины, медленно поднялся зыбкий силуэт. Озерная ведьма ответила на его зов.

  
Она висела в толще воды, и волосы колыхались вокруг ее головы. Она открыла широкий рот, полный острых, как иглы зубов и произнесла:

  
\- Ты звал меня.

  
\- Мне нужно вернуть силы, - Локи чувствовал, что его время на исходе, что крошечной частички магии в его теле не хватит надолго. - Это возможно? Как мне это сделать?

  
Ведьма смотрела на него своими прозрачными глазами молчала. Время шло.

  
-Самый простой способ - самый верный, - произнесла она наконец. - Восстановить уже нельзя. Но можно забрать.

  
\- Что забрать? - спросил Локи, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться. Легкие горели огнем. - Магию?

  
\- Силу, -улыбнулась ведьма . Ее силуэт двоился и растягивался, теряя сходство с человеческим. - Кровь. И плоть.

  
\- Чью?- спросил Локи, уже зная ответ. Ведьма улыбнулась, и это было последним, что Локи увидел перед тем, как его вышвырнуло обратно. Он упал на кафельный пол, задыхаясь и отплевываясь. Грудь горела, каждый вдох обжигал горло, перед глазами все плыло. Локи свернулся калачиком, обхватив себя руками.

  
«Кровь и плоть, - крутилось у него в голове. - Кровь и плоть».

  
Локи подтянул колени к груди, сжал голову руками. Ему было плохо до тошноты, до одури, и магия не имела к этому никакого отношения. Одним движением Локи перекатился на колени, уткнулся лбом в пол. По щекам текла соленая вода, и он зажмурился, сглатывая.

  
«Кровь. И плоть»

  
Локи сжал пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и завыл.

 

  
  
-Ты слышал? - Наташа замерла, пытаясь поддеть ножом крышку на очередной банке кофе. Ее левая рука уже тянулась к кобуре на поясе. Казалось, будто в глубине дома с кого-то заживо сдирают кожу.

  
\- Да, - Клинт уже стоял в дверях кухни, держа в руке Глок. - Я проверю.

  
Он вышел в коридор и осторожно, но быстро направился в ванную. Перед обшарпанной дверью он остановился и взялся за ручку.

  
\- Локи, - произнес он достаточно громко, чтобы находившийся внутри его услышал. За дверью послышался шорох.

  
Клинт опустил палец на курок и повернул ручку. Дверь открылась, и он вошел внутрь.

  
Локи сидел на полу, скорчившись, сжав кулаки. Он поднял голову, и Клинт увидел на его лице красные полосы от ногтей. Покрасневшие глаза были темны от расширившихся зрачков.

  
\- Она права, - прошептал Локи хрипло. -Это единственный способ.

  
\- О чем ты, черт возьми? - Клинт направил дуло в пол и сделал шаг вперед. - Что происходит?

  
Локи опустил голову, качая головой.

  
\- Единственный способ, - прошептал он еще раз.

  
-Вставай, -Клинт убрал Глок в наплечную кобуру и сделал еще один шаг, протягивая руку.

  
Локи поднял голову, и в этот раз его лицо было спокойным и пустым. Он был похож на человека, который понял, что единственный способ спастись -это отрезать себе обе ноги, и уже занес ножовку.

  
\- Пора, - произнес он, сжав ладонь Бартона своей. Клинт замер. Голубое сияние поднялось от их сомкнутых ладоней вверх по руке, охватило плечо и коснулось глаз.

  
Локи медленно поднялся, нависнув над Клинтом. Красные полосы вспухали на его лице, кое-где выступила сукровица.

  
\- Дай мне нож, - негромко сказал Локи, протягивая руку. Клинт молча отстегнул ножны на поясе и протянул Локи.

  
\- Теперь иди, - Локи указал подбородком в сторону кухни. - Ты знаешь, что делать.

  
Бартон еще раз кивнул и достав из кобуры пистолет, вышел в коридор. Его лицо было спокойно и расслабленно. Синий огонь полыхал в глазах.

  
Когда Клинт вошел на кухню, Наташа все так же сидела за столом, сжимая в руке нож. Перед ней лежал пистолет, рядом - открытая банка кофе. Ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы все понять. Одним стремительным, размытым от скорости движением она метнула нож, и попыталась нырнуть под стол, но Клинт не зря считался самым лучшим стрелком Щ.И.Т.а. Он нажал на курок за долю секунды до того, как кухонный нож вошел ему в горло по самую рукоять. На кухонный шкаф позади Наташи плеснуло красным, и женщина завалилась на бок. Клинт ударился спиной о дверной косяк и сполз вниз, шаря левой рукой по горлу. Синий свет в его глазах становился все тусклее, и вскоре пропал совсем.  
  
***  
  
Локи вошел в свою комнату, сжимая в руке нож Бартона. На кухне грянул выстрел, послышался шум падающего тела. Локи не обратил на это внимания. Он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки мешочек с рунами и вывалил его содержимое на постель. 25 косточек, покрытых кровью Тора, раскатились по покрывалу. Локи взял горсть косточек и сунул в рот, покатал на языке и сплюнул в ладонь. Кровь, разбавленная его слюной, стекала ему в руку. Локи положил нож на кровать, и обмакнув мизинец с бледно розовую кровь, начал выводить на лезвии руны. Одна за другой, они исчезали, словно впитываясь в закаленную сталь.

  
Через несколько минут Локи встал, надел куртку, и, сунув нож во внутренний карман, вышел. Лицо его не выражало ничего, черты заострились. Он прошел по коридору, мимо кухни, вышел на крыльцо. С неба сыпал мелкий снег, дул холодный ветер. Локи спустился по ступенями и направился в сторону поляны. Пожухлая трава приминалась под его ногами, скрипел мелкий гравий. Локи шел, расправив плечи, подставив лицо холодному ветру, и глаза его были пусты.

  
Локи вышел на поляну и остановился. Радужное марево над землей пульсировало, словно живое, текло, меняло форму. Свет, похожий на воду, омывал тело Тора, сидящего у подножия самого большого валуна. Глаза Тора были закрыты, руки расслаблены. Он был похож на спящего, и Локи знал, что он не проснется, пока не истекут три дня.

  
Младший принц долго стоял на краю поляны; мелкий снег, похожий на манную крупу устлал землю, камни, плечи Локи, а он все не шевелился. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Тора, и по его лицу было непонятно, о чем он думает.

  
Где-то вдали закричала птица, и Локи вздрогнул. Потряс головой, отряхивая с волос снег и медленно, будто нехотя, пошел вперед, к сидящему на земле Тору. Чем ближе Локи подходил, тем труднее становилось идти. Призрачное сияние запульсировало сильнее, цвета стали ярче и темнее. Последние футы Локи шел словно в воде: каждый шаг требовал усилий, каждый вдох разливался в груди огнем. Локи стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как выступает на висках холодный пот.

  
Локи сделал последний шаг и опустился на колени перед бесчувственным телом брата. Ветер не шевелил волосы Тора, и ни одна снежинка не упала ему на плечо. Лицо Громовержца было спокойно, дыхание — еле заметно. Светлая прядь, выбившись из-за уха, падала ему на лицо, и Локи непроизвольно поправил ее.

  
Стоит смежить веки, и им вновь по двадцать лет. В костре потрескивает хворост, лошади переступают с ноги на ногу, позвякивая сбруей, а Тор спит, утомленный охотой. Старший брат, который во всем и всегда первый, золотой принц Асгарда, самый близкий человек. И пока он спит, Локи может смотреть без зависти, без горечи, без ревности. Смотреть, как будто в мире нет никого, кроме них двоих.

  
Локи открыл глаза. Призраки прошлого толпились у него за спиной, молчаливые и беспомощные. Локи потряс головой, и они исчезли.

  
Он расстегнул куртку и вытащил из внутреннего кармана нож. Рядом с Иггдрассилем руны, нанесенные Локи на лезвие, начали мягко светиться. Локи поудобнее перехватил рукоять и подцепил лезвием свитер Тора. Шерстяная ткань расползлась мгновенно, словно нож резал бумагу. Локи провел ладонью по широкой груди брата, взглянул ему в лицо. Тор спал, околдованный Иггдрассилем, и ничто не могло разбудить его раньше срока.

  
Локи приставил нож к животу Тора, направив острие под ребра, глубоко вздохнул и надавил. Зачарованная сталь рассекла плоть столь же легко, что и ткань минутой ранее. Локи вдвинул лезвие глубже, повернул, расширяя рану. Темная кровь хлынула ему на руку, на мерзлую землю. Локи пристально посмотрел на брата, но тот не просыпался, лишь краска схлынула с лица. Локи отложил в сторону нож и скинул куртку. Он закатал рукав свитера и медленно засунул руку в отверстую рану, влево и вверх, пока пальцы не сомкнулись на бьющемся сердце. Оно трепыхалось в его руке, словно умирающая птица.

  
Локи медленно вдохнул стылый воздух, наполненный запахами земли, снега и крови, и потянул. Он почувствовал, как напряглось плечо, как вздулись на шее жилы, когда сердце его брата нехотя поддалось, и Локи вытащил его на свет. Оно лежало в его ладони: влажное и красное, еще бьющееся, но с каждой секундой - все медленнее.

  
Локи поднял глаза. Тор все также сидел, прислонившись к камню, смежив веки. Лицо его было бледно, грудь не шевелилась. Он был мёртв.   
Локи пошатываясь поднялся на ноги. Словно во сне, он развернулся и пошел обратно, прочь от тела Тора, сидящего в луже собственной крови, прочь от поляны, медленно засыпаемой снегом. Он шел, пока сияние Иггдрассиля не скрылось из виду, и ни разу не обернулся.  
  
***  
  
Локи вошел на кухню. Серый свет пасмурного дня сочился в окна, едва разбавляя сырой сумрак помещения. Стол был сдвинут, стул отброшен к стене. На полу, щекой в луже собственной крови лежала Наташа. У нее отсутствовала задняя часть черепа, а на белом кухонном шкафчике темнело густо-красное пятно, будто кто-то разбил о шкаф банку малинового варенья.

  
Клинт сидел у противоположной стены. Его футболка была залита кровью, а из горла торчала рукоять ножа.

  
Локи переступил через Наташу, открыл шкаф и достал тарелку. В ящике под раковиной нашелся еще один нож и вилка. Локи положил сердце Тора на тарелку и, придерживая его вилкой, отрезал первый кусок. Мясо было жестким и скользким, и Локи пришлось проглотить отрезанное почти не разжевывая. Кровь текла по его губам, капала с подбородка на белую тарелку, на стол, но Локи не замечал. Он чувствовал, как с каждым кусочком, возвращаются к нему силы. Магия побежала по венам, покалывая руки изнутри, словно электричество. Исчезали шрамы, восстанавливались внутренние органы. Сила наполняла его, точно пустой сосуд.

  
Сердце на тарелке все уменьшалось, таяло с каждым проглоченным кусочком и вскоре исчезло совсем. Локи проглотил последний кусок и закрыл глаза. Воздух кипел вокруг него, магия рвалась наружу, жгла изнутри, и скоро в Локи не осталось ничего, кроме этой яростной неудержимой силы. Он раскинул руки, и синее пламя зажглось в его ладонях. Оно осветило кухню, измазанную кровью тарелку на столе, тела Клинта и Наташи. Осветило бледное лицо Локи и его пустые темные глаза. А потом оно рванулось во все стороны, пожирая дерево, пластик и мертвую плоть. За секунду от дома не осталось и следа. Лишь горстка пепла, осевшая на выжженную землю.

  
Локи поднял голову к низкому серому небу и вдохнул полной грудью. Холодный воздух хлынул в легкие, точно вода. Снег больше не падал, ветер утих, лишь вдалеке кричали птицы. Мир медленно умирал, чтобы проснуться вновь следующей весной.

  
Мановением руки Локи открыл сияющее окно портала. Прежде чем отправиться в Асгард, он должен закончить все свои дела здесь. Раздать долги. Забрать желаемое.

  
Локи оглянулся через плечо в последний раз и шагнул вперед. Портал закрылся за его спиной, как будто ничего и не было. Лишь пару мгновений над землей вспыхивали синие искры, похожие на крошечных светлячков.

  
А потом пропали и они.


End file.
